Just Dance
by Niishiitha
Summary: "Muchas veces lo que no se halla cuando se busca, sale al encuentro cuando no se busca" . Mi mama Dice que es una Buena Historia , Con una Asquerosa Redacción , pero Una Buena Historia xD Sasosaku *-* ! Lean Q(-.-)/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :Rights reserved ,Naruto, **Masashi Kishimoto Copyrigths.**

La historia es de Mi autoria :)

**L**a noche era joven y Tokio se iluminaba de manera de que las calles desprendían modernismo por doquier, luz artificial, gente, comercio un espectáculo Digno de Una ciudad Futurista.

Velfarre, el Gran centro nocturno, se alzaba en Gloria y Majestad en las Noches, visitado por muchos en especial los Fines de semanas.

-Wow, porque esta maldita fila no avanza – en medio de una enorme fila para entrar, estábamos Deidara y yo, él estaba ansioso por entrar. a mí me daba igual , lo mío no era precisamente el baile , pero nos gustaba venir a tomar algo relajante y porque no, también conocer chicas , aunque Deidara siempre ligaba , a Mí me da igual , Las mujeres No son esenciales para Mi me cuesta tratar con ellas , son extrañas ,- " las mujeres no se van a fijar en ti , si las miras despectivamente , además podrías sonreír de vez en cuando y está bien que seas Guapo pero eres exigente " , Quizás tiene razón pero solo sonrió cuando algo me Gusta de verdad .

-Claro a ti se te hace fácil, para empezar – dije señalando con los dedos –número uno: rubio, dos: idiota, tres: con cara de niña, la tienes fácil – me encogí de hombros y sonreí dándole mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica, era fácil hacerlo enojar.

Que gracioso – dijo alzando una ceja – para tu información por lo menos yo tengo sentido de La moda – dijo indicando con su mano sus recién estrenadas converse blancas y sus vaqueros gastados y ajustados, además de su Playera Verde limón , muy apegada a el cuerpo , – Me mire a mí Mismo , Mi look era sencillo Vaqueros negros y ajustados converse Rojas y una Playera simple y ajustada de color blanca , en mi mano cargaba mi chaqueta sin mangas de cuerno con capuchón , nada fuera de lo normal , Me encogí de hombros y metí mis manos en los vaqueros.

–De verdad - continuo Deidara - Nunca te veo interesado en nada, las veces que salimos, solo miras y bebes, amigo voy a pensar que eres gay o peor que estás enamorado o alguna estupidez parecida – su tono era preocupado, y divertido a la vez. Le dedique una mirada aburrida y le pegue un capón para que se callara.

– Idiota no soy gay, ni menos enamorado sabes que eso no es lo mío, es solo que...- me quede pensativo, realmente hace tiempo que sentía que la vida ya iba en caída para mi, la rutina me tenia sinceramente estresado.

Vivir con Deidara no era del todo malo teníamos nuestro sistema de "hoy tu lavas y yo cocino " , nos organizábamos bien , teníamos gustos similares , pero dos chicos juntos en un departamento , ninguno de los dos cocinaba bien , y No estamos libres de problemas , siempre había una que otra Fiesta que se nos Salía de las manos .

-Es solo que ya ... - no alcance a terminar mi frase cuando el tipo detrás de me empujaba diciendo que avanzáramos "avancen, avancen "hubo un grito del resto de la fila.

Entramos y subimos al segundo piso desde donde teníamos vista de toda la pista de baile el lugar era grande y Imponente, con una enorme bola disco en las alturas que desprendía luces de múltiples colores que iluminaban toda la pista como una lluvia de arcoíris, todo al ritmo de música de distintos géneros house, electro, K-pop etc.

-Oye sasori , voy por bebidas gánate una mesa ! – dijo Deidara mientras corría a la barra coqueteando con la mujer de las bebidas , así es como conseguía descuentos en la mayoría de las cosas , debido a su " linda sonrisa" no hemos escaseado en Arroz y Comida casera desde que la señora solterona de unos 58 años de edad del departamento de enfrente nos da toda la comida que puede , me pregunto qué le aria Deidara ? ... prefiero no Saberlo ... Una imagen apareció en mi mente y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, le dedique otra mirada y ahí estaba haciendo su magia con las chicas que estaban alrededor , pensé para mí mismo " ser idiota sirve de algo , como Abejas a la miel " , escogí una de las mesas que tenían buena vista de la pista y me senté , dirigí una vista al resto de las mesas , parejas besándose , chicas normales , nada fuera de lo normal , Deidara llego con toda velocidad con nuestras bebidas.

Sabes conocí dos lindas chicas en la barra, mira están mirando hacia acá las invitamos?- pregunto con ojos como de un niño pidiendo permiso y diciendo el típico ¡puedo, puedo, puedo , repetidamente.

Le dedique una mirada de " Hoy no , solo quiero ponerme ebrio y ya " , pero su mirada me conmovió, le dedique una mirada de aprobación , que transformo su cara en felicidad y una sonrisa socarrona curvo sus labios .

En la barra estaban dos chicas con rasgos Occidentales , una era rubia alta , con largas piernas que llevaba un vestido muy corto negro y ajustado sus carnosos labios pintados de Rojo y con cara de tonta , linda , pero tonta , la otra mujer tenía el cabello negro y sujeto en un moño alto ,llevaba un vestido brillante Lila ajustado pero no tan corto como la rubia tenía un lindo perfil , usaba gafas lo que la hacía Darle un aire inteligente y sofisticado , La primera Impresión fue de mi agrado y me gusto , me decidí a ver que sucedía.

- Me da igual- dije mirándolas de reojo – dile que se acerquen .

- Eso Sasori ¡ Hoy la noche es Joven así que vamos a divertirnos ! - en su rostro Una sonrisa de Doble intención , suspire y me acomode en el asiento relajándome .

-Ok – dije sin mucho entusiasmo poniendo mis manos atrás de mi cabeza - pero la morena es mía , no quiero la rubia se ve fácil y me gustan Los retos aunque sean Simples – le dije mirándolo fijamente .

–Bueno me da Igual – dijo deidara encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a las chicas de reojo asiéndole señales de que se acercaran .

La Rubia tiro de la pelinegra hasta nuestra mesa y se sentaron con confianza , la rubia fue la primera en saludar y presentarse .

-Hola me llamo Leticia , soy alumna de Intercambio – dijo en un acento extranjero por supuesto , note que me miraba fijamente con aire seductor , pero la ignore , asiéndole un saludo Despreocupado con la mano .

- Esta de aquí es mi amiga , se llama Ada , es mitad estadounidense y coreana , extraño no – dijo La rubia riendo , Su riza me pareció desagradable , Deidara pareció no importarle la tenía sentada tan cerca que casi se podría decir que de un momento a otro esta se sentaría en sus piernas , mire a la Otra Chica callada pero mirándome de reojo , la mire fijamente y su sonrojo le tomo toda la Cara .

-Hola a.. He…e. me llamo Ada , cómo te llamas tu ¿¡? – dijo evitando mirarme directamente , jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente , si había tenido un leve interés en ella debido a la primera impresión , esta se esfumo en el mismo momento en que empezó a tartamudear , soy exigente , pero que se le va a hacer .

- Soy sasori , un gusto , y si me disculpas , me retiro – me levante y le dedique una mirada a Deidara " Blancos Fáciles Tu sigue " , le dije con un gesto Aburrido que de seguro el entendería y si no ya me perdonara luego.

Deidara me lanzo una mirada frívola alzando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos diciéndome " me las pagaras " .

Camine hasta el borde del segundo piso donde se veía la pista , las luces iluminaban las figuras danzantes , di un largo suspiro y tome un trago de mi bebida , mirando distraído a las personas, fue en ese momento cuando la vi.

Danzando en medio de la pista , como si no hubiera nada a su alrededor , movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música , su cabello se movía como una extensión de ella , Largo y de un inquietante y particular color "Rosa" pude distinguir a lo lejos su vestimenta como una playera ceñida a su cuerpo con brillantes sin mangas, y una falda muy corta de esas que parecen campanas ,llevaba botas muy altas hasta cubrir casi la totalidad de sus piernas , se movía tan bien , como si no le importara nada , como tan lejana , Un sentimiento me inundo , sonreí involuntariamente "Deseo " mi primer pensamiento , suspire ..

Baje corriendo a la Planta baja tratando de que no se perdiera de mi vista, baje escalones que me parecieron infinitos y llegue a la enorme pista trate de dimensionar en que parte estaría , no la distinguía y empecé a desesperar, busque y busque hasta que la vi , me detuve a escasos dos metros de ella y sentí que pude Oler su cabello , largo con extensiones de colores , toda una obra de Arte como una pintura de una Bailarina de Leonid Afremov , me vencí al impulso de acercarme a ella y lo ice .

Estaba de espaldas hacia mí , sonreí y Tome su cintura por detrás sin basilar ni un momento y sin imaginar siquiera su reacción , ella voltio y me miro con brusquedad , yo le sonreí como nunca le había sonreído a nadie , ella mantuvo la mirada en mi sin soltarse completamente de mi agarre , alzo una ceja como queriendo decir " me tienes y ahora que ¡? " Le dedique una mirada coqueta y sugestiva , La Música sonaba al ritmo de Edward Maya con Stereo Love ,me deje llevar por un impulso y la presione cerca de mí , tratando de bailar con ella sin soltarla , sentí que si la soltaba no podría volver a encontrarla en esta multitud , ella sonrió como diciendo " que va , es enserio¡? " , su rostro se tornó inexpresivo al principio y luego se relajó y comenzó a bailar cerca de mí , suavemente al principio y luego al compás de la música , me dedico una mirada cómplice y una leve sonrisa , me acerque a su oído , sintiendo su olor frutal y envolvente , como a frutas de verano y flores por la mañana , sinceramente eso me cautivo .

-Soy Sasori y tu ¿¡!? – trate de no gritarle pero en fin quería que ella me escuchara .

-Eso a ti no te debe de Importar – dijo ella , con tono divertido y una sonrisa traviesa en su Boca .

-Me Importa , Quiero conocerte.. – le dije casi en un susurro gritón en su oído , ella rio y negó con la Cabeza , Mientras apegaba sus curvas a mí y se movía suavemente .

- Solo un baile Nada Mas Chico , me dijo – Mirándome fijamente y girando sobre sí misma , Pensé que quizás esa chica la movía la música , jamás creí que alguien pudiera moverse así , con tanta sensualidad desbordante .

-Como sabes que solo será Un baile – le dije con un tono serio en mi voz , pero a la vez con algo más , una propuesta . No quería presionarla pero cada vez que la miraba una voz en mi cabeza decía " Esto es por lo que vine esta Noche " no había aflojado el agarre de su cintura, cada vez que ella se movía trataba de atraerla más cerca , en ese momento vino a mí un recuerdo .

_"Una vez que Habíamos salido con Deidara a un Centro nocturno por mi Cumpleaños me embriague al límite, estaba tan ebrio que baile con la primera zorra que se me acerco , baile casi toda la noche con ella , De forma que ni siquiera recuerdo pero creo que fue un desastre , me recuerdo a mí mismo apretándola y teniéndola cerca tan cerca y abrasándola " según al ritmo de la música ", quisiera olvidar pero el muy desgraciado de Deidara grabo casi todo mi show y siempre que discutimos lo saca a flote , creo que las veces que he bailado el trago ayudo mucho , ahora estoy completamente sobrio quizás , ella no quiere decirme su nombre porque el tipo con el que está bailando se mueve menos que estatua "._

-Y me dirás Tu Nombre ? ... ! – volví a insistir preguntándole con voz más sensual y sugerente , dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona y algo cómplice , jalándola de la cintura , rodeándola con mis brazos suavemente , Baje lentamente mis manos rosando su cintura y llegando a sus caderas , creo que fue ese el error porque cuando le mire de nuevo estaba sorprendida y su rostro cambio frenéticamente , alzo su mano y me golpeo con Una fuerza sobrenatural , la mire sin cambiar mi expresión relajada , aunque el golpe me doblo internamente de dolor , se acercó levemente a mí , sentí que se me Agitaba levemente el corazón " esta sensación era completamente nueva ", aparto uno de mis cabellos de mi cara con suavidad sentí su toque tan exquisitamente suave que hubiera pensado que había sido solo una ilusión , de no ser porque me roso el rostro Justo donde me había golpeado. me dijo al oído.

– No me toques con Tanta Confianza o que Te crees Idiota ¡ ? - Era solo un baile-. Dijo Mientras apartaba su rostro , pero yo fui más rápido y la tome antes de que se alejara con firmeza pero sin lastimara , ella se sobresaltó por que la tenía agarrada suavemente de su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello ,temí que se enfadara y Me golpeara hasta dejarme sin herederos pero tenía que hacerlo , tenía que acercarme y decirle algo , una palabra , algún sonido para que me disculpara pero solo me nació decirle lo primero que pensé , la acerque y ella se dejó , quizás por curiosidad .

-Te volveré a ver …¡? - dije casi con un hilo de voz inaudible , pero ella lo escucho y sonrió ,la mire fijamente "dicen que una mirada expresa mucho más que palabras ", pero en la mirada de ella había más , tomo mi mano y la aparto sutilmente de su cabello , me miro pude sentir que casi con lastima . se acercó nuevamente de frente nuestras respiraciones estaban tan cerca , note su rostro más cerca , sus Ojos de ese color tan especial "jade" pensé.

Pude robar sus labios , pero no quise arruinar el momento me dijo lo que no me hubiera gustado averiguar y en ese Momento No me importaba , pero lo dijo , supongo para quedar Clara conmigo .

- Tengo novio lo siento .. - roso sus labios sobre mi cara adolorida , fue un dulce Toque, y lo sentí tan Esquisto , que cerré mis Ojos ,y sin decir mas alzo su mano en forma de adiós y se perdió entre la multitud , trate de gritarle para que no se fuera , pero soy Orgulloso y aunque me moleste la realidad , no es mía es de otro .

Pero sonreí, Me gustan Los Retos y esto se notaba Interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Derechos reservados y el crédito por personajes a Kishimoto-donno .

la historia es Mía c:

**L**a vi perderse entre la multitud, exhale un lento suspiro..la noche había llegado a su fin.

Subí a la planta alta buscando a Deidara si es que aún seguía donde momentos atrás lo había dejado, mire a mi alrededor y no encontré indicios de que el siguiera en el lugar.

Teclee un mensaje rápido "_Nos vemos en el Depa, Avísame cuando llegues",_ Salí del lugar el reloj marcaba las 3:30, dudaba que pudiera conseguir un taxi a esa hora , subí el cierre de mi chaqueta y comencé a trotar hasta la parada de la Locomoción.

Para mi desgracia no encontré taxi y después de unos 40 minutos de trote, extensos 40 minutos , por calles poco transitadas. Llegue a el departamento, estaba cansado y el cabello se me pegaba a la cara por el sudor, cansado entre en el Baño y me metí a la ducha, Era un buen momento para pensar.

No quería sonar Dramático pero aun la recordaba, cada parte de sus bien contoneadas Curvas, pegándose a mi cuerpo, su sonrisa cómplice, su hermoso y Largo Cabello de ese color tan peculiar.

Una sonrisa se curvo en mis labios, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás relajándome con la cálida sensación de calor entrando por mi piel, cerré los Ojos recordando el momento vivido. Sonreí,_ "sí que no Olvidaría a esta chica"_.

La mañana llego pegando fuerte con el sol en la ventana, el calor impedía seguir durmiendo, entre en la ducha nuevamente, y me puse los primeros Vaqueros desgastados negros que encontré con una playera simple roja con el logo de Advanged sevenfold .

Toque la puerta de Deidara. no había recibido ningún mensaje de regreso y no era que me preocupara pero si no llegábamos antes de las 5 de la mañana el conserje no habría la puerta hasta las 8 , ya había pasado Otras veces que el idiota no podía entrar y se quedaba durmiendo afuera.

-Deidara Estas vivo ¡?- le grite a través de la puerta Golpeando Fuerte – Despierta Idiota te toca Hacer el desayuno .. ¡!- Abriendo lentamente la Puerta Apareció un Deidara Cansado y Ojeroso , olía a alcohol y a cigarrillos , tenía el cabello echo una maraña , y estaba recién despertando en bóxer , su habitación era un desastre ropa por los suelos botellas de licor , en una esquina sus preciadas esculturas por las que era reconocido en el museo de arte moderno ,el segundo mejor después de mí ,_ "si no es mucho presumir"_ .

-No molestes Sasori ... llegue como a las 5 de la mañana y son Las 9 ! déjame dormir ¡ - dijo dándose cabezazos en el marco de La puerta .

-Por lo menos Hubieras respondido con Un mensaje - dije frunciendo el ceño y pegándole un Capón.

-Lo siento mucho papa ! , No sabía que me controlaban ahora! - dijo sobándose la cabeza donde le había pegado.

-No se trata de eso – dije poniendo expresión seria – sabes que nos cuidamos el culo el uno con el otro, si te metes en Problemas Te hundes solo, No cuentes Conmigo para la próxima, además te quedaste con dos mujeres que tal si te quitaban Todo lo que traías ... con lo Idiota que eres –dije cruzándome de brazos y poniéndome en posición defensiva.

-Ooh... eso me dolió de verdad ! ok ... Paz tu ganas la próxima te aviso .. asunto arreglado se cierra el tema! - dijo dando un largo bostezo - además tu te fuiste y me dejaron solo , Creo que solo les interesaba el chico malo que eres tú no el bueno como Yo! - salio de la habitación , haciendo una mueca de llanto fingido .

se dirigió a la cocina , tomo un sartén y echo 4 huevos , dormitando sobre la cocina .

Yo me senté y me puse cómodo en una silla mientras jugueteaba con el cordón de un audífono.

Una risita se me escapo , Deidara giro y me lanzo una mirada asesina sosteniendo de forma amenazadora la cuchara de su mano , me encogí de hombros y le hice el signo de la paz con los dedos , siempre resultaba presionarlo un poco , era así como funcionaba nuestra rutina , sonreí victorioso .

**S**akura era una chica normal , bueno relativamente normal tenía una personalidad especial, carismática y dulce aunque aveces se tornaba violenta , Tenía Una fuerza que no Iba con su cuerpo, un cabello largo y de un color Único muchos dirían que es tintura pero no , era Natural .

Tenía 16 años y dos mejores amistades , Naruto uzumaki y Ino yamanaka , Se encontraba en Una Relación , una bella relación al Principio , pero que ahora estaba pasando por altibajos , Sasuke Uchiha , Era una hombre muy guapo pero no muy afectuoso aunque solía ser apasionado y Para sakura solo eso le bastaba.

le decía que la quería de manera especial ,pero había mas de lo que se veia en el , ese rostro lindo no era todo y sakura lo Sabia, temía a una parte de él la parte que era posesiva y un tanto violenta , no era el chico perfecto pero ella lo Amaba o eso se supone que sentía ?.

-Oye frentona ! te pasaste anoche te vi !- La rubia descansaba en la cama de su amiga , Abrasada al peluche Favorito de sakura .

-En que me viste Cerda – Sakura salía del Baño envuelta en toallas , secando su cabello –Sabes No vuelvo a poner tintes de colores en mi pelo , sé que se quitan con agua pero manche toda la cama con esta cosa .

-Jajaja sakura no me cambies el tema , te vi bailando con aquel chico lindo , vi cómo se coqueteaban ! Eres una Loca , si Sasuke se Entera estas muerta Amiga! – Ino sonreía pero era fácil notar la preocupación en su Voz .

-No sé de qué Hablas –Sakura no le mantenía la mirada a Ino , de hecho miraba al suelo, secándose el cabello y evadiendo el tema .

-A si ! ahora No Sabes ! Deja que me ría ! hahaha Haber recapitulemos el chico se acercó intercambiaron miradas y se sobajearon mientras bailaban , Yo estuve muy cerca de ahí te vi ... no lo niegues frentona ! vi en tu cara que lo disfrutaste .

Sakura le dedico una mirada Indiferente , mientras sacaba ropa de un closet y se la llevaba al baño , maldecía por lo bajo , Ino era una persona muy Odiosa Cuando lo quería ser .

-Para tu Información solo Fue un Baile una Canción _"nada mas ¡"_ Y no te preocupes No tengo idea De quien era – una vena amenazaba con estallar en la frente de sakura – Además – dijo en un tono serio y Amenazador dedicándole una mirada de rabia a Ino – Metete en Tus Asuntos , soluciona Tu vida Amorosa que eso si es un problema .

Ino se quedó con la boca Abierta con una extraña sensación en el pecho , ella sabía de los problemas con sasuke , sabia de su doble personalidad pero le inquietaba , y le molestara que sakura reaccionara así , si ella le decía lo que pensaba era porque estaba preocupada pero le dolía que ella la atacara diciéndole sobre los problemas que ella tenía con Sai . Era frustran-te , soltó el muñeco de felpa que había tenido en sus brazos y salió dando un portazo a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura .

Sakura en el baño se abraso a sí misma y en un susurro dijo_ "lo siento Ino , no quiero que intervenga en mis cosas "_ , una solitaria lagrima corrió por su cara .

-**S**asori me jode este Juego ... Mierda Me Mataron Otra vez ! –Deidara Golpeaba el mando con fuerza en sus piernas y golpeaba su pie inquietamente contra el suelo.

- Te Matan cada 5 , minutos ya no avanzamos nada – Otra vez Santos estaba en el suelo girando sobre sí mismo pidiendo ayuda sin Balas y arrastrándose por el Piso un Hombre vino y le disparo en la Cabeza , La pantalla se Encendió con las palabras _" tu compañero a muerto "_ .

A Deidara le gustaba este juego_ "Army of Two: The 40th Day"_ , según el fortalecemos nuestro Trabajo en equipo y por ende matamos el rato .

-A mí no me mires e matado a todos Yo solo - dije mientras comía Cheetoos y limpiaba mis manos en Deidara .

-Sasori maldito desgraciado ! ¡no me ensucies me toca Lavar a mi esta semana ! a la mierda el Juego ! – dijo tirando el mando lejos este choco con un florero que se izo pedazos en el suelo .

-Idiota – dije pegándole un Capón - Ese era un regalo de mi abuela ! además la Xbox es mía También – dándole otro capón mas fuerte .

-No me pegues , que Dueleeeeeee ! – Dijo Deidara enfurecido Tomando Un cojín y haciéndome señales amenazadoras con la almohada .

-No empieces Una guerra que No puedas Terminar – Dije cogiendo otra almohada y asiéndola girar en mi mano .

-ok dejemos de pelear .. Hoy definitivamente no es mi dia tengo la mierda hasta el cuello .. mi papa me llamo en la mañana _Su cara reflejaba todo menos felicidad_ .

El padre de Deidara era embajador en Austria o Alemania , no me acuerdo de donde era en fin es un político renombrado y Deidara no es precisamente el Hijo ideal , su Madre es Dueña de una Marca de Ropa con buen nombre en el extranjero , Deidara no era consentido pero se la lleva bien si seguía los ideales que su padre le imponía.

-Que te Dijo ahora , que te veo tan mal – dije comiendo más Chettos y sentándome a su lado.

-Que no va a seguir manteniéndome si sigo con la estúpida idea de ser Artista y blablablá .. el maldito- su rostro se tensó , y sus manos apretadas en puños estaban blancas en los nudillos , se deslizo por el suelo y se sentó metiendo su cabeza entre las piernas .

-No te preocupes , Algún día serás reconocido y él se tragara sus Palabras –No sé si soné convincente , pero Odio verlo deprimido porque su viejo es Un Hijo de puta .

-Cuando sea conocido , juntare toda la masa Play doh , con litros de Vinagre y explotare uno de sus autos – una sonrisa recorrió su cara y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Gastas menos en una Granada en el mercado negro , pero el Play- Dooh es Tu toque , Recuerdo cuando le isiste eso a la casa del perro de tu mama te castigaron por semanas _eso fue divertido_ , para todos menos para el perro ... Lo hubieras sacado antes de explotarla – sonreí al recordar eso.

- Eran Buenos tiempos Sabes a la mierda con el viejo ... seré artista ya me quito la música no dejare de hacer esculturas , esta decidido a La mierda ser arquitecto !- golpeo la almohada y la lanzo contra la tv . Esta por suerte se mantuvo en pie .

_"El objetivo de sus Padres era que el fuera Arquitecto , pero Deidara no lo quería , el quería llegar a ser un artista Conceptual y hacer cosas Únicas , explosivas que marcaran un antes y un después en esos tiempos ,Mi sueño Era similar solo que yo Asimilaba que La Gloria y el éxito viene cuando mueres , ademas mi arte era demasiado para Esta sociedad , en Fin Yo también estudiaba arquitectura , Pero a diferencia de Deidara .. Yo tenia La vocación de Hacer edificaciones Que perduraran a Través del tiempo " ._

-Excelente ! – dije asiendo un gesto aprobatorio con la mano – y Para celebrar Vamos a Vellfarre .

-Creí que no te gustaba ? - Dijo Deidara mirándome como si tuviera algo en la cara -No lo se pero creo que me perdí de Algo - Dijo entrecerrando los Ojos y levantando una ceja.

-Quien dijo que no me Gustaba , me encanta! – Dije encogiéndome de Hombros y sonriendo - Nunca Sabes lo que podrás Encontrar " o a Quien Veras" .

_**Quise Poner algo Sobre las Vida de los Chicos *w***_

_**Ademas en el próximo Capitulo me centraré en los Problemas de Sakura n.n & El segundo encuentro Q(*-*Q)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.**_

_**Pablo neruda.-**_

-Tómame de Cuerpo Completo ¡! – Deidara gritaba, apoyándose y haciendo una posición de chico "Cool "Sobre su auto recién lavado, el Mazda RX-8 de color negro con pegatinas de Nos, momo, koni, sparco entre otras, brillaba en su esplendor, una buena imagen de un tipo presumiendo su tesoro recién lavado.

-Listo Llorón, sabes es una buena foto – dije mostrándole la cámara para que la viera.

-Hasta que haces algo bien sasori! –dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

-Que lastima que justo se cruzó algo por delante del auto – moví la cabeza y ice un gesto de lastima," era una buena foto ".

-Que se cruzó? , Yo no veo nada. –dijo Mirando más de Cerca la Cámara con atención.

-Tu. –Dije sonriendo dándole una palmadita en la espalda ¡

-Idiota ¡! , no ves que Yo soy lo que adorna esta Chatarra ¡! Pero en Fin ¡–dijo con aire de grandeza – No impresionamos Chicas con este pero aun así , sigo con mi encanto que suma su cien por ciento con Auto bien lavado – Dijo sacándole Brillo a la parte delantera y acariciando el auto como si se tratara de un pequeño perro.

-Que te vas a poner Hoy Sakura?, Falda O vaqueros? – Dijo Ino arreglándose el Cabello en un Moño alto, había despejado su rostro, se había maquillado sus Ojos en tonos ligeros y dorados a juego con su vestido straplers de tono similar, se sentó en la cama ojeando revistas de el cajón de sakura, habían hablado, y sakura había ofrecido disculpas por haberle gritado y dicho las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado.

Sasuke había regresado del extranjero y Para celebrarlo, organizarían una Celebración entre amigos en Un local Nocturno, baile y Tragos, prometían una noche inolvidable para el recién llegado.

- Creo que hoy me pondré, ese vestido que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños, a sasuke le gusta Mucho- dijo sakura mirándose fijamente en el gran espejo de madera de su habitación, se trenzaba el cabello y dejaba mechones libres para hacer ondas.

-Me encanta ese ¡! –Dijo la rubia, buscando entre la ropa de Sakura y sacando un vestido negro con encajes de lentejuelas y brillantes, con strapless y pequeños tirantes casi invisibles - sinceramente Lo mejor que he hecho por ti Fue darte este vestido frentona – ino puso el vestido en La cama Y salió haciendo una señal para que sakura se vistiera. –Te espero Abajo, apresúrate, que nos esperan-dicho esto cerró la puerta y bajo.

Como cada sábado Velfarre La Auto nombrada, "la discoteca más grande de Asia ", desprendía luces que se divisaban a metros de distancia, su multitud de gente aguardaba en las filas para poder conseguir un Lugar, La música se sentía fuerte en las afueras, sean Kingston & Chris Brown, Inundaban el Lugar.

Deidara aparco y apago el estéreo , Bajamos del auto , metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta .negra ajustada Adidas , mi vestuario escogido había sido vaqueros negros bien gastados y converse blancas mire a mi alrededor , me puse el capuchón y me acerque a la fila , deidara me siguió acomodándose su bien ajustado poleron Blanco de Cierre Cruzado , vestía unos jeans de color Ónix , y sus zapatillas vans negras con líneas blancas , camino hacia mí a paso lento dejando a su paso a más de una chica mirándolo al pasar .

Entramos y subíamos a la planta alta, tomamos lugar en una mesa con asientos de cuerina, el sofá era cómodo y de un color marrón. Me desplome sobre el asiento dándole un vistazo al lugar, esperando encontrar lo que venía ocupando mi mente desde ese inolvidable día, y La encontré.

-Chicos arriba los vasos aremos un brindis por nuestro Querido amigo que al Fin regreso ¡! – Ino alegre y dando gritos levantaba los brazos, animando al grupo formado por un serio chico de cabello negro lacio, que miraba distraído a las masas bailando, un rubio, de brillantes Ojos Azules, bebiendo su séptima cerveza que puso de color carmín sus pómulos, sakura acompañada de su chico de mirada fría e indiferente, bebía con lentitud y arrogancia su cerveza de marca Extranjera, a diferencia de sus Compañeros.

-Saluddddd por Sasuuuke… Queee .. es M..ii mejor amigo y al fin Volvivi…oh –Naruto trataba de luchar con su lengua para que pronunciara las palabras correctas , abrasando al chico ausente , sai, que tenía una expresión de ausencia o de no querer estar en cualquier lugar , menos ahí .

-Salud Por eso – sakura le dedico Una mirada a sasuke , que asintió con la cabeza, la pelirrosa sintió la incomodidad en el aire , la arrogancia y la indiferencia de sasuke , le molestaba y dolía , habían quedado en un lugar para verse , abrasarse , hablar , bailar pero el , la ignoraba , miraba a otro lado y bebía , sin prestar la mínima atención a la que se suponía que era su Novia.

-Ino me acompañas a La barra – dijo sakura asiéndole un gesto con la cabeza , señalando la dirección para que la siguiera , ino asintió con la cabeza y camino detrás de la pelirrosa .

La barra era extensa y se iluminaba de múltiples colores , con luces de neón en azul , el barman , un hombre de unos 30 años con el cabello rapado y brazos tatuados , mesclaba tragos y los deslizaba por el mesón .

-Quiero dos margaritas – dijo sakura poniendo el dinero en el mesón , ino cogió el banquillo del costado y se sentó , cruzándose de piernas y ojeando su celular .

-Adivino que estas twitteando , " estoy en un antro con mi novio y mis amigos y lo estamos pasando Genial " , o me equivoco – dijo sakura con tono monotono .

-Obviamente frentona , todos deben saber que lo estamos pasando Genial , no ?- ino sonrió .

-Tú te diviertes , Yo no – sakura se levantó – voy al baño , espérame , regreso pronto – dicho esto se dirigió al baño , ino la miro alejarse y volvió a su celular.

Dos mujeres fumaban y hablan entre risas , sakura las ignoro y entro a la habitación , el baño de mujeres , era amplio y de baldosas color crema , habían luces de colores puestas en la entrada . sakura abrió el grifo , dejo que el agua corriera por sus manos que estaban calientes , suspiro y pensó " Que romántico encuentro sasuke , siempre sabes hacerme sentir bien " que irónico que solo fuera sarcasmo , esta no era su mejor noche , cerró los ojos , ignorando que en la habitación era solo ella y el estruendo de la música que se colaba por la puerta .sintió el lejano sonido de la puerta cerrarse con un golpe que lleno la habitación abrió los ojos abrupta mente y sintió las manos atrapándola y tocándola por las caderas , sakura ahogo un grito de pánico , volteo encontrándose cara a cara con el intruso.

La vi , en ese momento entre ese Grupo de personas , compartiendo con sus amistades , me pregunte " Cual será su novio ? , fruncí el ceño y con mala gana examine a el grupo , mire a cada sujeto, deseche a la primera que fuera el pelinegro de mirada ausente , estaba muy cerca de la rubia , y ella le sonreía con sensualidad , en la miro con ternura , no podía ser él . el otro que se encontraba casi acostado en la mesa , abrasado a una cerveza , parecía prestarle más atención a la bebida que a la pelirrosa , lo deseche debido a la situación en que estaba .

me pare a pensar en el tipo de mirada afilada , bien parecido y que estaba tan cerca de ella , no tuve dudas , Debía ser el , no se mostraba afectuoso , pero vi la mirada de ella , supe que era el por quien ella , soñaba , reía , el que quería . una sensación de incomodidad me lleno , cerré los ojos , la vi pasar cerca de mi mesa seguida por la rubia con su celular en las manos , la seguí hasta la barra y de ahí hasta que se perdió en el fondo del pasillo donde estaban los Baños .

-Deidara ves a esa rubia en la barra- dije señalando a la rubia sentada en la barra , tomando un margarita y ojeando su celular con su mano derecha .

- Esta Bien buena , si es que quieres mi Opinión – dijo deidara con una mirada socarrona que curvo sus labios .

-Quiero que vallas y uses tu " encanto " en ella , pregúntale sobre qué edad tiene, donde estudia , como se llama su amiga, la pelirrosa .. entre otras cosas. – dije dándole una palmadita a deidara como diciendo "vamos campeón " .

-Porque quieres que la interrogue ? –dijo deidara entrecerrando los Ojos y mirándome con expectación – sonreí .

- Tómalo como un reto – dije sonriendo – si consigues sus datos , yo …– dije tomando posición pensativa , cerrando los ojos – cocinare el resto de la semana .

-Echo , es Un trato! -dijo deidara levantándose y caminando a paso galán hasta la barra , tomo el banquillo del costado y se sentó con mirada coqueta , la rubia lo miro y guardo su teléfono , le dedico una mirada y él le giño el Ojo .

"Perfecto " , pensé y reí satisfecho . Entre las luces de Colores , algo llamo mi atención , cambiando mi rostro a expectación , lo seguí con la mirada , el chico de mirada fría , caminaba a paso rápido en dirección a los baños , capte justo el momento en el que se metió al baño . pero no precisamente al de hombres , fruncí el ceño y, con un mal presentimiento , tocándome por dentro, como avisándome algo , seguí mi instinto .

Sakura Estaba atónita , se preguntaba qué demonios hacia sasuke atracándola en el baño , en un momento la ignora por completo y al momento después estaba , tocándola devorando su cuello de forma salvaje y doloroso , porque dolía en la forma que lo hacía , mordiéndola y succionándola de forma violenta , era frio y distante , era como si el deseo lo moviera y eso a la pelirrosa le molestaba , avía algo en el más extraño de lo común , sus pupilas dilatadas y su rostro pálido.

-Sasuke ,que demonios haces ¡!? , me estas lastimando ¡! –sakura trataba de quitárselo de encima empujándolo , pero él no la soltaba.

-Cállate sakura , sabes que te gusta , no lo niegues – el chico la atraía más a su cuerpo , subiendo sus manos por sus piernas , arrugando su vestido y tirándolo hacia arriba, pegándola contra él .

-No me gusta sasuke! , lo sabes , dijiste que serias dulce … que serias especial ! , lo prometiste - Las lágrimas de la chica amenazaban con caer ,sus fuerzas eran nulas en contra del chico que la lastimaba.

-Sabes que te espere todo este tiempo , sakura , pero no aguanto más , estuve lejos de ti y me lo debes – dijo el con una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios - será aquí y ahora … lo Disfrutaras , te lo prometo .

el chico la tomo en sus brazos , ella estaba rígida , no lo quería , no quería que esto fuera así , era su primera vez , sakura se lo plantío muchas veces , soñó y añoro que ese momento fuera " único " , pero no lo quería de esta forma , no estaba bien esto . ella no quería . las lágrimas cayeron , unas de rabia , otras de decepción , otras de dolor , dolor del fondo de su corazón.

-Aparta tus asquerosas Manos de ella, en este momento – Mi voz Sonaba agria y desafiante , No lo permitiría , no quería que el la tocara , había aguardado en la puerta del baño de mujeres , esperando que ella y el chico de mirada fría , salieran , pero no salían , abrí levemente la puerta y no pude , no resistí , en la tocaba y vi lo que me estremeció por dentro , ella en sus brazos , pero no feliz , vi sus lágrimas caer y no podía permitirlo , ella no podía llorar por ese hijo de puta , yo no lo permitiría.

-Que mierda te importa - respondió con la misma acides el chico de mirada fría , torció su cuello a ambos lados , y arrojo a la chica contra la puerta del baño.

-Me importa – dije secamente , mirándolo desafiante – No la volverás a tocar , me oíste - dije con determinación , la ira y las lágrimas de ella estremecían algo en mí .

El chico rio fuerte y se acercó a mí con determinación y fuerza tomo mi chaqueta del cuello, la ira crecía en mí , no iba a dejar que me tocara , vi su mirada fría , drogada , pensé que estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso por la forma de mover compulsivamente sus manos , me asqueo todo su ser .

-No me toques ¡! – dije soltando su agarre y lanzándolo Asia atrás , el rio y me empujó más fuerte , alzo su puño y me golpeo el estómago , el aire se escapó y el golpe dolió .

- Tu chica golpea más fuerte que tú – dije riéndome – y Devolviéndole el puño en su rostro , pegándole fuerte , me estremecía al pensar que este hijo de puta era el dueño de ella . él se paró y me arrojo Asia atrás , golpeo mi estómago nuevamente , me doble por el dolor .él puso su rodilla en mi estómago . sentí el calor de la sangre brotar por mi boca , estaba en el piso , pero no por mucho. mire de reojo , ella asustada , llorando , negando con la cabeza , mire Asia arriba , me enderece y saque toda la ira que había tenido contenida , le propine un puño en el estómago , el callo , y lo patee con toda fuerza en el suelo .

-Párate hijo de puta , acaso eso es todo lo que tienes – limpie mi boca con el borde de mi chaqueta , él se levantó , y trato de empujarme contra la pared , pero fui más rápido agarre su cuello con una mano y con la otra le pegue repetitivamente golpes con ira , con rabia , con odio . lo solté , su cuerpo pesado se deslizo por la pared ,el rio por lo bajo , maldiciendo para adentro . Fue tan rápido que casi no lo vi , saco algo de su bolsillo y se arrojó encima de mí , forcejee con él , pero no pude . arremetió contra mí con el objeto filoso , sentí el dolor quemándome y la sangre cubriéndome el Ojo , dolía y no podía ver con claridad , mi rostro sangraba , la sangre goteaba y se confundía con mi cabello. Lo mire con ira y alce mi puño .le di con todo lo que tenía , impacte su cara y el callo de rodillas , tirando el objeto filoso , tome impulso y agarre su cabeza , mire su rostro lleno de frialdad , le di un rodillazo en su cara , el callo inconsciente sobre el frio piso, su rostro se hinchaba y de su cabeza brotaba sangre . me gire Asia La esquina , donde ella había visto nuestra pelea con ojos distantes y el horror recorriendo su rostro , su maquillase se corría en ríos surcando su cara de un negro oscuro , gire torpemente , el estómago me dolía , mi rostro sangraba , cogí un trozo de papel de la máquina que estaba cerca , me incline Asia donde estaba ella y limpie sus lágrimas , ella parecía distante , cerro sus ojos y más lagrimas surcaron su cara , limpie lentamente sus mejillas , No supe que palabras usar , mi cabeza era un mar de ideas , no estaba claro para mi aun lo que había pasado , no recordaba la última vez que me había desquitado con alguien, pero esto había sido diferente , esto era "personal" .

-sabes –dije torpemente , levantándome del suelo – Él no te merece… Y Yo tampoco… - ella alzo la mirada , con sorpresa , pero no dijo nada , solo me miro , con sus ojos perdidos , pero brillantes , no alcanse a formular mi siguiente frase .

La puerta se abrió De Golpe , deidara me jalo del brazo y tiro hacia fuera de mí , vi a la rubia entrar detrás de él , sorprendida y horrorizada corrió Asia donde sakura y la levanto , la puerta se cerro .

Salimos Corriendo del lugar , deidara maldecía mientras me jalaba y salíamos de entre la multitud , en la salida él se sacaba su chaleco y me lo pasaba , lo mire con desconcierto .

-Dame tu chaleco , rápido ¡! – obedecí moviéndome con lentitud y pasándoselo – ponte el mío , intercambiamos para que no te reconozcan – su rostro lucia preocupado.

-Nadie me vio – dije poniéndome el chaleco y presionando la manga contra mi ojo o mi frente no sabía dónde empezaba y terminaba el corte–

-No jodas sasori , la rubia te vio , le dirá a los guardias , a la policía , estamos jodidos , acaso viste como lo dejaste ¡! ,súbete al maldito auto , ahora ¡ - grito y se subió obedecí , subiéndome lentamente y acomodándome en el asiento , cerré mis Ojos.

La Autopista resplandecía , aún estaba repleta de vehículos , eran casi medianoche .

Mis pensamientos , me llevaban en tantas direcciones , estaba tan confundido , no sabía ni entendía bien lo que había pasado , solo sabía que había impedido que el la tocara .

un recuerdo vino en ese instante a mí , su nombre , escuche como el hijo de puta la llamaba : sakura, un bello nombre , debí imaginarlo , sonreí , un bello nombre debía pertenecer a alguien tan Bella como ella .

Próximamente tercer encuentro *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo Cortito :3_**

Había sido una noche agitada, mi rostro estaba hinchado, Deidara me había llevado esa misma noche al consultorio más cercano donde una enfermera "remendó" mi rostro con 9 puntadas, mi estómago me dolía, pero aun así estaba de buen Humor.

-Sabes aún tengo dudas sobre lo Ocurrido Anoche – Deidara comía chettos y bajaba el volumen de la tv, mirándome con un interés reflejado en su cara.

-Dudas de que?- dije tomando chettos del bol .

- Que mierda hacías tú en el baño de mujeres ?- el apago la tv y se enderezo volviendo la Mirada hacia mi .

- Yo Pasaba por ahí , escuche gritos y entre a ver que sucedía , eso fue Todo – dije de forma monótona limpiándome las manos .

-No mientas – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Te conozco , Jamás has ido por ahí , salvando damiselas en peligro! , además te ensañaste con el tipo , eso es un hecho - Su rostro era serio , lo mire fijamente , era mi amigo , estuvo ahí , sacándome de ese problema sin que yo ni siquiera le diera las Gracias , pero era difícil abrirme con las personas .

-Bueno … -dude unos momentos , luego lo mire fijo - Esa mujer me interesa , no sé en qué forma … pero me interesa , y tengo un lio en la cabeza – me incline hacia atrás en el cómodo asiento de cuero negro , cerrando mis ojos y cubriéndome la cara con las manos - y me inquieta esta sensación , la vi ahí – dije señalando la esquina , como recordándola a ella en esa esquina llorando – con miedo , y al tipo ese tocándola , No sé lo que me pasa -Suspire - nunca me había sentido así.

Deidara me miraba con Ojos curiosos , con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro , llevo una mano a su mentón y me miro observándome como si yo fuera un espécimen raro.

- Felicidades Sasori , estas Jodidamente Enamorado - Voltee la mirada a él , ¿ acaso era Amor lo que yo sentía ? , Algo se estremeció en mi interior , algo nuevo , quizás olvidado , algo dulce y Cálido . Sonreí involuntariamente .

-No sé si estoy Jodido – Lo mire de forma monótona - Quizás solo es Un reto que quiero cumplir , no creo que sea algo mas – cogí el bol de chettos y me llene la boca , quería cambiar el tema , No quería que algún rubor inesperado , tornara de carmín mis pómulos .

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer – el estruendo se sintió y miles de cheetos volaron de mi boca , si hubiera sido sido café , hubiera sido más cómico , el me miro y se encogió de hombros – ves , te conozco mejor de Lo que tú crees sasori .

-Ya te dije que no estoy enamorado – limpie mi boca con el borde de mi chaleco , poniendo una expresión seria .

-Bueno , entonces no quieres Saber lo que averigüe con La rubia – el sonrió y se paró caminando lentamente a paso dramático hacia la cocina.

-Detente ahí – Grite estrepitosamente – el rio y se Giró alzando los Brazos .

-No que no querías , llorón ¡ - el rio.

- Bueno , quizás quiero , quizás no- dije en un susurro – trate de ponerme el capuchón de mi chaleco tratando de cubrirme la cara que amenazaba con ponerse , roja , tenía un conflicto interior , yo no era así y no sabía que mierda me pasaba , no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sonroje de esta forma .

-Teníamos un trato – dijo acercándose y sentándose en el sillón , cruzo sus piernas y se acomodó , tomando el bol de chettos y asiéndolo Girar en sus manos – Te diré lo que me dijo .

Tome asiento , tratando de ocultar la expresión de interés que me invadía por completo .

-Bueno , no fue difícil sacarle Información , solo use mi encanto , tu sabes , al principio no quería , me dijo que tenía novio , pero después me miro bien , y soltó todo – el sonaba satisfecho .

- Ya , pero que te dijo de la pelirrosa – dije Chasqueando mis dedos .

-Pelirrosa natural , 17 años , con Novio , de nombre sakura Haruno , estudiante de la preparatoria – Dijo enumerando con los dedos y encogiéndose de Hombros .

- Que preparatoria ?- pregunte con Interés evidente , y mirándolo con seriedad .

-Seika – dijo llenándose la boca de Comida .

-Genial no está Muy lejos , me prestas el auto mañana , Ok .

-Como Quieras – Dijo encendiendo la Tv y comiendo más del Bol – Y recuerda que el resto de la Semana cocinas tu – dijo con una media sonrisa en La cara , Me encogí de Hombros " ni modo , un trato es un Trato " .

La semana Era dura , trabajos y más preocupaciones se venían enzima para Sakura , era el final de un largo día , caminando al lado de su mejor amiga , sakura pensó que esto de llevar una vida social y ser Una buena alumna no estaba Resultando precisamente como ella quería , enzima se sumaban los Problemas con Sasuke , esa noche fue más que estresante , tener a Sasuke así , tratándola tan mal , no preocupándose por sus sentimientos, se había sentido , confundida y adolorida casi utilizada , pero ahí estaba el , el chico de cabello rojo y Hermosos ojos color mil a la luz con mirada seria y distante Defendiéndola , secando sus Lágrimas , no era el momento pero al pensarlo ella se sonrojo fue el gesto más dulce que había tenido en mucho tiempo , la forma en que el la toco tan delicado y sutil , de alguna forma la había hecho sentir tan especial , aunque fuera por un momento y en la situación más insólita , aun así una parte de ella quería verlo de nuevo , sentir esa calidez otra vez .

-Sakura , Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije O No ? – La rubia pasaba sus Manos por delante de la cara de sakura , tratando de captar su atención

-Lo siento ino , no estaba escuchando – Sakura suspiro.

-Para tu información , te estaba preguntando por Sasuke , como esta ?- dijo mirando fijamente .

-Él está Bien , tuvo una contusión menor en la cabeza , pero nada realmente grave .

- Realmente no puedo entender como ese tipo de sujetos , puede andar suelto – La rubia hacía gestos con las manos .

Sakura la miro ,fijamente y frunció el ceño – Tú no sabes lo que paso con certeza Ino , solo escuchaste ruidos y gente gritando de que había pelea en el baño de mujeres . Además tú estabas con el amigo de él o No ? , No creo que haya sido Casualidad que Entraran los Dos Juntos en el Momento preciso – La rubia Se sonrojo , sakura suspiro .

Sakura miro hacia ambos lados en La parada , le dio un vistazo a su amiga , no quería seguir con el Tema , había sido el fin de La Conversación . Ambas sabían que cada una tenía un punto de vista ,de lo que había sucedido esa Noche . La luz Cambio a verde y Un coche freno , sakura le dio una mirada rápido al Auto sin prestar Mayor interés , Mazda rx8 de color negro y Polarizado el vidrio bajo lentamente , revelando al conductor , su cabello Rojo daba contraste a sus Ojos y con el auto negro .

-Quieres que te lleve ? – Le dije , bajándole el Volumen al estéreo .

Sakura me miro con rostro sorprendido , La rubia la Jalo del Brazo asiendo señas de seguir Caminando.

-Sakura y Yo tenemos Muchas cosas que hacer así que puedes Retirarte – La rubia me hizo un gesto de mano , diciendo adiós de mala gana.

-Creo que me Nos vemos luego Ino , yo me voy con el – abrí la puerta del Copiloto , dejando que ella entrara - sonreí triunfante .

-Sakura , Que haces ? , No te puedes Ir Con el !, este es un Psicópata , casi mata a Tu Novio ! , Acaso lo Olvidaste ! – La RUBIA Exclamaba de forma chillona , llamando la atención de la Gente que pasaba Por el Lugar .

- Nos vemos Ino – ella hizo un gesto y murmuro un " luego hablamos ".

- Nos vamos? – me dedico una sonrisa .

-Claro – le guiñe un Ojo , ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada , levante mi mano y le dije adiós a la Rubia que me miraba desconcertada .

Conduje por Las rutas Alternas evitando el Tráfico de esa Hora en La tarde , Era Una hermosa Tarde y el otoño comenzaba a hacerse presente con diversos tonos de matices de color Café . La mire de reojo , Ella parecida perdida , admirando el paisaje ,la gente sus manos sobre sus Piernas , relajadas , su piel , se veía blanca al cálido reflejo de los Rayos Solares , ella Giro y me Miro .dedico Una sonrisa

-Que tengo ?.- ella me miró Fijamente.

-Nada , solo que te vez Linda Hoy – mire al Frente , dedicándole una mirada al semáforo .

-Eres Un Chico Extraño , te lo han Dicho ?- ella Rio , su Riza Era Suave .

- Quizás soy un Extraño para Ti , porque no me Conoces , por eso quiero que me Conozcas – dije sin desviar la atención de la Calle , en mi interior me abofetee por ser tan " directo " . Aparque en Una pequeña Cafetería , la cual estaba cerca de la Universidad a la que asistía . Sakura me examino con cuidado , me sentí examinado con su mirada puesta en mí , pensé en vestirme casual , pero quizás mi sweater rojo y pantalones color crema no me estaban ayudando , nadie mi cabeza hacia un lado y le sonreí.

-Que tengo ?- le dije con una media Sonrisa , Ella aparto la mirada y se cubrió la cara , una pequeña sonrisa Curvo sus labios .

-Nada es Solo , que te ves Bien – Aparto sus dedos de la cara y me miro.

-Gracias , eso me alegra Sakura – ella me miro sorprendida .

Baje del Auto y abrí su puerta , ella bajo y dio un vistazo a la Cafetería de color blanco y Carteles rojos , habían plantas trepando alrededor del muro , flores de colores vivos iluminaban el lugar dando un aire Hogareño . Ella mirando en toda las direcciones dirigió una mirada a la entrada y Frunció el ceño.

-No te estoy secuestrando , si es lo que piensas – Me pare atrás de ella y me cruce de brazos .

- No es eso , es solo que No había estado nunca en este lugar – Dijo sonriendo .

-Vienes ? -dije señalándole la entrada , Ella asintió y me siguió .

La Cafetería estaba medianamente llena , era un sitio cómodo y con universitarios por doquier , estudiando y bebiendo café , el humo y el Olor a granos repletaba el lugar . Tomamos una mesa para Dos Personas .

-Vienes a Menudo por Aquí? – Sakura miraba el lugar con Ojos curiosos.

-Sí , me queda cerca de Mi universidad , es un buen lugar para un Libro y un Café – dije asiéndole gestos a la camarera , ella se acercó con media sonrisa en la cara , cogió dos menús y Los puso encima de la mesa .

-lo De siempre porfavor - Dije sonriéndole , ella me miro y asintió con una media sonrisa Coqueta , Sakura la examino de forma completa y frunció el ceño , giro y Miro el menú , hizo un gesto torciendo su labio inferior .

- Quiero un Helado de vainilla con Fruta y un Agua sin Gas – La mesera la miro De forma despectiva como si ella no existiera . Cogió los menús y se retiró .

- Sabes – sakura puso sus Ojos fijos en mi – Esto es extraño – ella sonrió – Sonara raro , pero Tu Sabias donde encontrarme y Mi nombre , Yo no sé Cómo te llamas tú , ni de dónde Vienes ?- Dijo desviando la mirada y jugando con Una servilleta .

-Esperaba que me lo preguntaras – sonreí – Es mejor presentarlos , No crees ?, empezare Yo primero – Extendí mi mano y tome la de ella , su piel suave y Uñas perfectas en tonos Brillantes. Ella se estremeció por el contacto y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro – Me llamo Sasori , 19 años , Estudiante Universitario y vengo de un Pueblo a las afueras de La ciudad – ella Me miro con interés y estrecho mi Mano en un saludo.

-Mi Turno - ella sonrió , sin soltar el agarre de nuestras manos- Sakura Haruno , pero deduzco que lo Sabes – Había un leve tono de sarcasmo en su Voz - 17 años , ya te darás cuenta – dijo señalando su uniforme – me dedico una sonrisa , ella era directa e iba al grano .

-Gusto en conocerte Formalmente , si se puede Decir – me encogí de Hombros .

-Por eso insisto que es Raro,- ella miro su mano y se sonrojo , la aparto rápidamente .

- La Primera vez no fue raro – dije girando mi cabeza y mirándola fijamente, Ella doblaba repetidamente una servilleta .

-La verdad es que , Quería darte las gracias y pedirte Disculpas – fijo su dulce mirada en mí .

- Gracias ? , creo que no es necesario , y Disculpas ? , deduzco que fue por la cachetada , pero creo que me la merecía – me encogí de Hombros y le sonreí , ella abrió a boca para decir algo más , pero la camarera puso en frente de ella una gran copa de helado con Frutas y crema , para Mi dejo Un mocachino y Una media Luna Glaseada , dedicándome un guiño que sakura vio , pero no le dio importancia .

-Estoy confundida – Aferro sus manos a La copa de Helado – Quizás avergonzada , realmente cuando te vi Hoy , pensé que necesitaba decirte gracias , pero por otra parte quizás Golpearte por dejar a mi Novio en el Hospital y Con la Nariz rota –Suspiro y hizo una pausa, Mi cara estaba anonadada , seguí sus gestos y estaba desconcertado, ella me miro seria y luego llevo su atención a la copa metiendo la Cuchara en el Helado – Tú me confundes , creo que te debo un gracias y una patada – ella rio.

- Supongo que me lo merezco , Aunque te pediré que me golpees y luego me des Las gracias- Cogí su mano , cálida y suave , en forma protectora la acaricie , ella me miro con sus Ojos brillantes ,hubo un silencio pero no fue incomodo , era como si nuestro entorno se congelara , donde solo estuviéramos nosotros dos manteniendo nuestras miradas , Yo en sus Ojos y ella en los Míos .

-Tu técnica es admirable sasori , Golpeas al Chico pero te quedas con La chica , Quien pensaría que funcionaria - Sakura soltó mi mano y dirigió la mirada hacia el sujeto que arrastro Una silla sentándose en la mesa , Su cabello negro y mirada seria en su rostro con una leve sonrisa casi invisible y ropa de Marca .

- Itachi Uchiha , Que haces donde no te llaman – mi tono era serio pero monótono con un leve Tono de molestia ,cogí el azúcar y agregue dos cucharadas a mi café , Sakura tenía una expresión vacía y sin aliento , estaba pálida y evitaba mirar al recién llegado .

- Interrumpo Algo ? , solo quería saludar y Ver cómo te dejo Mi hermanito – Alzo su mano y golpeo mi frente donde tenía , los Puntos cicatrizando , le dedique una mirada fría y aparte mi rostro , el sonrió de mala gana .

-Evita Tocarme , además estoy bien , Y realmente no me interesa Saber nada de tu hermano .- Sakura miro a Itachi y luego a mi .

-Ustedes se dos se conocen – dijo señalándolos a Ambos , con su Rostro Pálido .

- Es solo Un conocido – respondí de forma seca ,Di un sorbo a mi café .

- Digamos que vamos en el Mismo curso ,y tenemos amigos en común – el sonrió galante - pero Sakura , es raro que estés aquí con el Agresor de Sasuke o No ? - Itachi la miro de forma seria , su rostro no reflejaba como se sentía , sakura estaba inquieta .

- No es precisamente así como Pasaron las cosas – Sakura trataba de disimular el nerviosismo pero no lo conseguía – Sasori solo me ayudo , Sasuke se puso nervioso y las cosas se salieron de Control.

- Tu Hermano es Un loco , quería matarme y cortarme en pedazos – Itachi me miro y movió su cabeza en forma de negación , luego sonrió .

- En Fin , no es de mi incumbencia , Además solo sakura sabe lo que le pasa a mi hermanito , y tu sasori , Siempre con tus Retos o no ? - Trague un sorbo de Cafe , tratando de no prestarle atención – él se levantó y giro la silla colocándola en su lugar , hizo un gesto con la mano y se acomodó su cabello y salió con Gracia de la Cafetería .

-Un Reto ¿? – Sakura estaba seria , no estaba Pálida pero sus Brazos estaban cruzados , sus manos apretadas en puños .

-No es Lo que estás pensando- dije tratando de mantener La calma.

-Entonces que Quiso decir ¡? – Su voz era Áspera .

. No lo sé , no lo conozco lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente - ella me miro seriamente , movió de un lado a otro la cuchara jugando con el helado , dio una lamida a la cuchara , su rostro no reflejaba nada , pero en su mirada notaba el enfado . Cogió su Bolso y saco dos Billetes, los arrojo en la mesa y salió por la puerta, Maldecí en silencio, arroje un billete y Salí tras de ella.

-Espera, No te vallas, sakura, no es lo que crees, no es de esa manera – Corrí detrás de ella, se paró y me dedico Una mirada de reojo y se volvió a girar dándome la espalda, su cabello se movía con la brisa del Atardecer, Espera grite, alcance su Brazo y la atraje hacia mí y la abrase de Forma protectora.

Mi cuerpo Contra el de ella, se sentía cálido, la atraje y cruce mis brazos por su espalda, podía sentir su corazón golpeando en mi pecho su respiración y su Olor a Frutas invadiéndome.

-Tu no me interesas de Esa forma, No eres Un reto para Mi – susurre en su Oído, ella tenía sus brazos lacios y sus manos empuñadas, dio un suspiro y Indio su cabeza en mi pecho, mi corazón se estremeció y un rubor alcanzo mis mejillas. Ella me abraso con timidez y nerviosismo , pero de forma decidida y con ternura , puse mi cabeza en la curva de Hombro sintiendo el Rose de mi cara contra su Piel , ella mantuvo el abraso en silencio , apoyada en mi pecho susurro "Creerás que soy una chica Tonta , pero hay algo en ti que me confunde e inquieta pero me gusta y Tengo miedo de que solo sea Un juego para Ti " , mi corazón se estremeció , Acaso esto era lo que se sentía tener un sentimiento Compartido ?.

Alce la vista y tome su mentón para que ella me mirara, sus mejillas estaban rosas, puse mi frente contra la de ella, nuestros alientos fundiéndose en uno solo, acaricie sus labios con ternura, eran suaves y tersos, ella entrecerró sus Ojos y Yo le sonreí, puse mis manos de forma tierna en sus mejillas y bese su Frente. Me aparte dándole espacio.

Sakura me dedico una mirada de reproche y confusión a la misma Vez. Le guiñe el Ojo "Había comprobado, Que ella y yo teníamos los Mismos intereses"

-Sabes –dije acercándome a ella a escasos centímetros – Te besare cuando Tu estés lista de verdad y Solo Cuando tus Labios sean solo Míos - Un sonrojo Cubrió su cara y yo le evite la mirada, ella se acercó y susurro "Idiota ", levanto su mano y golpeo mi mejilla.

-Mierda – susurre tocándome La cara, ella rio con malicia, se acercó y puso sus suaves manos en mi cara, se inclinó en la punta de los pies y beso mi cicatriz con ternura. Me miró fijamente y Sonrió y en un susurro dijo.

-"Golpe y Gracias ".

Reviews ? c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca. **  
**Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.**

**Pablo Neruda ****–**** Poema 20.**

**-. **Sakura entro en el largo y solitario pasillo iluminado por la tenue luz de unaLámpara colgante, dio un golpe seco contra la puerta arrojado su Bolso en el suelo y Quitándose los zapatos violentamente.

Soltó su cabello y agarro violentamente su cabeza con ambas manos, estaba demasiado confundida y eso era Un hecho.

Se arrojó a la cama, arropándose como podía, perdiéndose en Pensamientos y Los recuerdos de Esa Tarde, regresando a los escasos 20 minutos atrás.

"_Cuando el aparco su auto frente a su Casa, sin decir nada más, él sonrió y beso su mejilla de Forma suave y tierna, rosando sus labios de Forma sensual y suave, Sakura en un Impulso involuntario cerro los Ojos, él se apartó con una medio sonrisa en sus Labios, Tomo un peque__ñ__o mechón que se corría por su cara y Jugueteo entrelazándolo en su Dedos, ella lo miro con Ojos brillantes y anhelando que él se acercara un poco más. Pero ella no dijo nada y el Tampoco, solo se acomodó en el asiento apoyando su cabeza en el recubierto del asiento mirándola de reojo con diversión visible en sus Ojos. Entonces él Dijo. "Búscame Cuando estés segura_ ". _Sasori encendió el motor y aparto la Vista de ella, Sakura lo miro con confusión y bajo del auto cerrando con un sonoro Golpe la Puerta tras de ella, camino con rumbo fijo hacia la Casa sin mirar atrás. En el Umbral le dio Una Última Mirada, él le sonrió y Alzo su mano en un gesto de despedida._

-Sakura azoto su puño contra la Almohada , el sonrojo persistía en su Cara como a muestra evidente de la incomodidad y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo entero, algo en el Chico de cabellos Rojos , hacia estremecer su Interior iniciando los incómodos escalofríos en su cuerpo y esa adrenalina que le aceleraba el corazón , Él Era Diferente a lo que ella estaba Acostumbrada , la primera vez que ella lo Vio , acercarse lentamente a ella , con ese brillo especial en todo su ser , cuando se acercó y la apego contra él , contra su cuerpo en un movimiento suave de vaivén .. Su Corazón reacciono.

Era como si en el Lugar fueran solo los dos envueltos en un espacio donde el tiempo se detuviera, era notoria la extraña tensión entre él y ella "Capto su interés en ese Momento "y ¿Porque No? Se preguntó, él es tan atractivo y tenía ese misterio en él, en cada gesto que el hacía, pero en la forma que se viera era un extraño y que un extraño te tomara desprevenida era motivo de confusión, a la Forma en que la Abraso de esa forma Cálida que resultaba ser tan agradable, Respirar su Olor Fresco y Con Toques Cítricos, él era todo misterio y ella estaba tan intrigada.

Rodo sobre su espalda en la cama y abraso la cómoda Almohada poniéndola en su Pecho, Podía sentir su Corazón palpitar, su Respiración Cambiar, ella sonrió.

Su mente La Traicionaba," Búscame Cuando estés Lista ", Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, ¿Que esperaba el de Ella?, ¿Acaso hablaba de dejar Sasuke por él? Un escalofrió recorrió su Cuerpo : "Mierda" .- Pensó para sí Misma , tomo su celular Tecleando un mensaje Rápido , no había pensado en Sasuke en Toda la Tarde , Un suspiro Sofocado Afloro desde su Pecho , No era Preocupación por Sasuke , era Confusión y remordimiento , debía hablar de esto con Alguien y aclarar sus pensamientos .

Las paredes de Una Habitación donde has pasado más de 24 Horas siempre parecen encogerse , asfixiarte , Apresarte como ave enjaulada , Sasuke lo Sabía , Cambiaba canal por Canal una y Otra vez , maldecía en su Interior al Maldito Cabron que había provocado la AGONÍA EN LA QUE SE ENCONTRABA , Su rostro vendado , en la parte Nasal y su Cabeza aun doliendo de forma brutal -"Esto es Ridículo " pensó para sí mismo , había estado planeando lo que iba a ser cuando lo dejaran Salir de Su "Prisión" , Buscaría al maldito de la Cabeza Roja y le aria pagar de la Forma más violenta y Dolorosa , se arrepentiría por haberse metido donde no lo necesitaban , Una sonrisa de satisfacción curso su boca con los pensamientos , sintió su teléfono sonar , con el remitente de Sakura , Tomo el teléfono con indiferencia y dio una mirada sin interés al móvil .

"Siempre he creído que eres una persona increíble y estoy segura que esta situación lo único que hará de ti es que seas una persona más fuerte, Hablamos mañana. "

Examino el mensaje por un momento , no era el típico mensaje de Sakura , cargado de amor y frases melosas , apretó el teléfono en sus Manos y Lo arrojo contra La pared , No era el tiempo de Ponerse a Pensar en Sakura miro su teléfono echo pedazos en el suelo , gran parte del consideraba que Sakura era culpable de Todo esto y estaba seguro de que ella Conocía a el tipo del baño todo eso hacía que algo más de resentimiento hacia ella creciera en el , Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos , el golpe en la Puerta .

La puerta se Abrió y Itachi Uchiha entro en su ropa Casual con Vaqueros negros y una Chaqueta de color Gris, su cabello perfectamente arreglado, él sonrió y se sentó en la silla ubicada al Lado de la cama de su hermano.

- Que haces Aquí? , Creí haber dicho que no quería ver a Nadie - Dijo Sasuke, Itachi frunció el ceño y Lo golpeo en la frente con sus dedos.

- Mierda, Odio que hagas eso, me Hace sentir Ridículo! - gruño Sasuke.

-Tú de Por si Eres ridículo Hermanito, mira en la situación que te encuentras – Itachi sonrió y cruzo sus Brazos en su pecho, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

- A que mierda viniste, dime lo que sea y vete de una Vez– Itachi lo miro y meneo la Cabeza, dio un suspiro y se Puso rígido en el asiento.

-Acaso mi hermanito, ¿algún día será Como antes? , me lo pregunto porque hace tiempo que noto que estas extraño , te busque , Te llame cuando te fuiste al Extranjero y ni siquiera me contestaste, Ahora vuelves y estas hecho Un desastre – Sasuke alejo la mirada de su hermano con Disgusto ahogando un grito de protesta, suspiro , Itachi lo miro fijamente y deslizo una mano por su cabeza diciendo algo por lo bajo, se levantó de la silla Contemplando a Sasuke , estiro su Brazo y atrapo la cabeza de Sasuke con firmeza , este lo miro con rostro Incrédulo y disgustado, Itachi apoyo su Cabeza Juntando sus frentes . -"Seguir Adelante es una Opción ".

El pelinegro se Apartó dedicándole una Última mirada a su hermanito, Giro y Salió Con la Gracia Típica de él, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada Hasta que se perdió por el umbral de la puerta dejándola cerrada.

- ¿Opción? , Sasuke toco su Barbilla de Forma pensativa, "Creo que mi Opción es hacer pagar al tipo que me lanzo aquí ".

El sonido de the Anthem de Good Charlotte a Todo volumen, retumbaba en el apartamento Inundando el Lugar.

Entre Poniendo las llaves en el Bol de la mesa de la cocina, Me dirigí a la Fuente del Sonido, Deidara esculpiendo algo que a mi impresión Parecía un Dragón de estilo antiguo oriental, él se percató de mi presencia y Apago la Música.

-Me extrañaste? - dije sentándome en su Cama, admirando la figura que estaba en el Centro de la Habitación.

- No, pero eso quisieras tú, mi día libre ha sido liberar tensiones ya que estoy solo, puedo Poner la Música que es de mi Agrado y relajarme - Dijo Limpiando sus manos.

El llevaba una especie de delantal manchado de Cera y de un blanco que necesitaba pasar por agua urgente, su Cabello que generalmente estaba en una Coleta, se suspendía en lo alto en un remolino, su cara estaba despejada.

- Y Que se supone que haces, "Sr, Artista "- gire mi cabeza barias veces sin descifrar si era Dragón o Alguna criatura extraña producida por su imaginación.

-Un Dragón, Acaso no lo vez! - él estaba Orgulloso de su obra.

-Para mí, parece más un pájaro deforme, que Dragón – me encogí de Hombros, el me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Cómo te fue? , ¿La encontraste? - el siguió dándole forma a la cabeza del dragón con sus dedos largos y ligeros formaba con delicadeza la complicada estructura de la escultura.

- La encontré y estuvo bien... supongo – me encogí de hombros, deslizándome en la cama poniéndome cómodo, el me miro con intriga.

-Supones? , pensé que ibas con las Ganas y el entusiasmo suficiente para no aburrirla. – Dejo la masa en una mesa cercana y se sentó a mi lado estirándose.

- En parte lo arruine y por otra parte creo le agrado – esta era la situación más extraña jamás vivida hasta este momento en mis 19 años en la tierra.

Deidara frunció sus labios y me miro, saco su teléfono y comenzó a teclear algo.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte mirando fijamente como tecleaba rápidamente.

- Me deberás otro Graaaaaaan Favor - dijo – sonriendo me lanzo el móvil , mis Ojos se abrieron de par en par, era un mensaje para la rubia del centro nocturno, donde claramente le hacia una invitación a salir en una cita de "cuatro " personas, lo mire con incredulidad – Lo mandaste? – pregunte casi con mariposas en el estómago - Claro, ruega a Dios, buda o encomiéndate a lo que creas. Si resulta, Nos beneficiamos los dos no crees ?– Guiño un ojo, su sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Se levantó de la cama encendiendo la música a todo Volumen, metiendo sus manos en la Arcilla, "Up in the air" resoplo como una explosión de energía llenando la habitación, mire el teléfono por unos segundos, ¿Seria apresurado presionarla? , ¿Y acaso Deidara pensó que la rubia le diría que si en ese momento?.

– Estire mis brazos , probablemente funcionaria y si no lo hacía , tendría que resignarme , camine hacia mi habitación y me arroje sobre la cama , cerrando los Ojos en la Agonía de volver a verla , de volver a abrasarla , me maldecía a mí mismo por no besarle en ese momento , cuando la tuve tan cerca en mis brazos , pero me pareció intocable en ese momento , mi cabeza enviaba esas ideas de que si no era mía no podía , "

Era estúpido" lo sé , pero que hay de malo en anhelarla y esperarla , a que ella se sintiera cómoda con mi presencia , definitivamente mi vida era una montaña rusa , que sube y baja , yo voy encima y el vaivén de emociones me está matando con cada Caída .


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nadie ha aprendido el sentido de la vida hasta que ha sometido a su ego para servir a sus hermanos._**

**_Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

Era miércoles a medio día, el clima era cálido y agradable, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre en el medio de la gran cafetería cubierta de baldosas blancas en la universidad, los días continuaron pasando sin respuesta al mensaje enviado por Deidara, tenía la inquietud en las venas, acaso Sakura ya no quería verme?, me sentía abatido, lance mi bolso en un asiento y me senté al lado de mis Ruidos compañeros.

Era un grupo bastante particular , Hoy estaban como siempre Deidara a mi lado discutiendo con el mujeriego del instituto , Hidan , un tipo arrogante que no era de mi agrado , siempre hablando de mas , llevando el pelo bien peinado con toque de galán , Al frente del su amigo , un tipo de malos modales y aspecto criminal , callado y con afición al dinero fácil , revolví la comida poniendo el codo sobre la mesa , incline mi cabeza sosteniéndola con mi mano , el ruido parecía distante , no fue hasta que una bandeja callo casi encima de la mía que volví a la Realidad.

Itachi cogió una silla y se sentó al frente mío, hicimos contacto visual por un momento hasta que rompí el silencio, los otros de la mesa no parecieron prestar atención o simplemente lo ignoraron.

-Acaso perdiste tu Mesa o Kisame te echo – voltee la mirada a mi Plato.

- Necesito hablar contigo a Solas – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho con expresión Fría.

- te debo Algo? - Lo mire directamente poniéndome en posición defensiva, no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero deduje la razón por la que quería hablar conmigo en el mismo instante: su hermano, su Desgraciado Hermano, eso era la Razón de todo, porque este tipo actuaba así y se tomaba la molestia de sentarse en la misma mesa que Yo.

- Y a este quien lo Invito a Unírsenos! -Deidara desvió la mirada llena de resentimiento, Itachi lo miro de reojo sin expresión Alguna y volvió a centrarse en mí.

- Aquí o En la Azotea, Escoge – me Miro fijamente, di un bocado a la manzana en mi Plato y me levante.

Caminamos en silencio el por delante y Yo siguiéndolo, dándole pequeñas mordidas a mi manzana, el ambiente era Cálido en la Azotea.

En la esquina sentados en un banco de madera una pareja comiendo su almuerzo e intercambiando miradas cómplices mientras se devoraban a besos , apasionados y revolucionados , la chica jalándole de forma intensa el cabello a su chico y el Acariciando sus piernas con deseo, Aparte la mirada perturbado.

Me centre en Itachi que miraba fijo hacia un punto invisible en el abismo.

-Quería decirte algo breve: Aléjate de la Chica - su mirada fría llena de advertencia soplo como viento helado entrando en cada poro de mi cuerpo, me sentí mareado y fuera de lugar, evite su mirada, sus Ojos negros penetraban en los míos, desvié la mirada hacia donde estaba la pareja, el acostado sobre sus piernas y ella acariciándole el cabello con Ternura.

Me volví y lo enfrente manteniéndome firme y con determinación.

-No sé quién te crees que eres, Pero no puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo Hacer – metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, empuñándolas con fuerza, era un hecho, este tipo estaba cabreándome.

- Me hubiera gustado que me Debieras un Favor y ahora me lo estuvieras devolviendo, No me gustaría pedirte nada pero, Por favor Sasori, no interfieras en la relación de Sasuke.

Me estremecí y mis Ojos se abrieron de par en par , El gran Itachi Uchiha me estaba pidiendo un Favor y no cualquier Favor era posponer mis intereses por petición de él, pero dejar a Sakura no pasaba por mi mente , Jamás la dejaría ella era la única persona que quería , que había estado esperando , pero sentía un poco de Lastima por Itachi , él se preocupaba de una manera tan protectora por su hermano interponiendo su Orgullo por él , era un hecho que Sasuke era la pareja oficial de Sakura , pero si no supiera como era el con Sakura Jamás me hubiera entrometido .

-Sé que lo haces por el desquiciado de tu Hermano, pero te diré una Sola Cosa, No es mi Problema, si ella lo deja, será por decisión de ella, no interfiriere, pero ella es Libre de Hacer lo que quiera con su Vida, realmente no depende de Mí – Lo mire Fijo y me encogí de Hombros.

Deje mis Palabras flotando y regrese por donde venía, Itachi no dijo nada suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, le dedique la última mirada y Salí, necesitaría terapia después de esto.

El día llegaba a su fin, la tarde caía con un manto de frescura y calor al mismo tiempo, era agradable caminar por las calles.

Sakura paso por la pastelería que le encantaba a Ino, compro pastelillos de Mantequilla y camino a paso relajado hacia la Casa de su Amiga.

Ino estaba arropada Asta cubrir totalmente su cuello, Durmiendo Plácidamente, sus pómulos enrojecidos, y su cabello enmarañado, su rostro sin color y desprovisto de maquillaje, había estado enferma casi por tres días y aunque era una Gripe, no toleraba que la vieran en esas condiciones.

Sakura dejo los pastelillos en la mesa de noche y sigilosamente se sentó en la orilla de la Cama de Ino, sacudiendo el hombro de la Rubia para Llamar su atención.

-Despierta Ino – agito el hombro de ino, ella abrió los ojos, dormida, se estiro y se sentó en la cama.

-Frentona, como te ha ido, no te he visto hace muchoooo – Ino dirigió su mirada a la Bolsa cogiendo un panecillo.

-A sido una semana intensa – Sakura entrelazo sus manos, con una sonrisa.

-Cómo vas con Sasuke? – para Sakura fue un balde de agua Fría, miro al techo, recordando.

"_Sasuke había salido el día anterior del hospital , nunca respondió los mensajes , había ido a visitarlo , encontrando a la madre de él , ordenando su habitación , cuando ella pregunto por el estado de Sasuke el apareció le dedico una mirada fría , y un abraso sin sentimiento , tan frio y distante , que pareció que dos desconocidos se tocaban , Sakura no sintió nada "_

-Sasuke me ignora y creo que ya no es lo Mismo y realmente no sé qué esperar , quisiera que me molestara su Indiferencia pero ya no es el Mismo del que me enamore ….él es otro , Y – contuvo la respiración por un momento ahogando la mala sensación de angustia subiendo por su garganta , no por tristeza sino por la sensación de que un conocido cambiara Tanto y para mal , Ino la miro con su rostro perplejo y pensativo – Quizás no anhelo el pasado pero al menos me gustaría que fuera el de antes .

-Que mal ser tú, frentona – Ino froto su mano en el hombro de Sakura de manera protectora – Pero Sabes lo que digo no hay mal que por Bien no venga – Ino giño el Ojo - Tengo una noticia que no te había Dicho… Espere a que me vinieras a ver para decírtelo mi amiga.

-De que se trata, si te lo guardaste tantos días, solo para decírmelo en persona, debe ser algo grande o No? – Sakura estaba intrigada, ino sonreía, tomo su teléfono y se lo lanzó a la pelirrosa.

- Un mensaje léelo – Ino guiño su ojo, tomando su cabello y envolviéndolo en un moño alto.

Sakura abrió el buzón de entrada buscando el famoso Mensaje, habían cerca de 5 mensajes resientes de Sai, sobre que Ino se mejorara y que la extrañaba, el chico era dulce, pero era muy breve, Encontró el mensaje con el remitente #ChicoSexy. Sakura alzo las cejas y miro en forma interrogatoria a Ino, ella suspiro y una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus Labios.

-Eres una Coqueta, Lo sabes? o no te lo han dicho? – Sakura abrió el mensaje.

"**Hola preciosa, sabes he estado pensando mucho en ti y quiero verte ;), que te parece si nos vemos los cuatro, tu Amiga y Mi amigo, ellos saben de lo que hablo cuídate, llámame :* "**

-Estas atónita , lo sé – Ino tosió y cogió un pañuelo , Sakura estaba sonrojada de solo pensarlo , ver otra vez a Sasori , la emocionaba y estremecía , de verdad quería verlo , deseaba sentirse cerca de él , otra vez , pero una cita de cuatro personas era inquietante , Ino con el amigo de Sasori , de alguna forma Sakura se sentía mal por Sai , que pasaba por la cabeza de Ino , ella tenía un novio y una hermosa relación , no como la situación tormentosa de Sasuke que ni siquiera se podría considerar como relación .

- De verdad quieres ir? – Sakura la miro fijo y ino frunció el ceño cogió el Teléfono y tecleo rápidamente un mensaje de texto .

-Claro será divertido, sé que es lo que quieres Sakura, además necesitamos emoción en nuestras vidas, no lo crees – ino giño un ojo y envió el mensaje – Prepárate Sakura tenemos Una cita de Cuatro, Dejaremos por un Momento de lado al Bobo de mi novio y al Hielo seco del tuyo – Ino sonrió con Satisfacción dándole un mordisco a su panecillo, Sakura suspiro mirando con paciencia el mensaje residen enviado… Sasori y un próximo encuentro .


	7. Chapter 7

**_El sueño de un hombre comienza al sentir la sonrisa de una mujer, y continúa cuando esa delicadeza se convierte en una caricia en sus labios._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_No recuerdo la última vez que un sueño fue tan dulce como este en el que me encontraba, la tarde caía en un hermoso paisaje de matices rojos con contrastes de colores tierra, era difícil distinguir entre las edificaciones que se alzaban impidiendo el paso libre de los cálidos rayos solares, pero de que era una puesta de sol lo era... solo importaba que aquel momento lo compartíamos los dos en el pequeño parque._

_Ese pequeño pulmón verde saliente entre vastos y grandes edificios ahí estábamos nosotros, disfrutando el tiempo congelado entre los dos, acaricie su mejilla y un estremecimiento de parte de ella hizo que retrocediera, ella sonrió y poso su cabeza en mis piernas acaricie su cabello pasando mis dedos por las largas hebras rosas, suspire ella rio y tomo mi cara con ambas manos, incitándome a besarla._

_-Tú quieres? – ella se sonrojo y acaricio mi mejilla tome su mano contra la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos._

_- Eso no se pregunta solo se hace ... – ella se levantó y se sentó en mis piernas , la mire con una sonrisa , acerque mis labios a su oído "me gustas tanto …" susurre ella suspiro y me miro a los ojos su sonrisa me ilumino , abrase su espalda y junte su frente con la mía ella se sonrojo y yo bese su cara lentamente , sus ojos se serraron , subí el vaivén de besos alrededor de sus mejillas , baje por su cuello , la mire profundamente sin decir una palabra acaricie sus labios con mis dedos posando mis labios contra los de ella en un rose que hizo que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que me desperté de un golpe " ._

Resultaba que mi corazón no se había parado de la emoción, se había parado por el intenso peso encima de mí, abrí los ojos frotándome el sueño que seguía ahí, Deidara encendió la televisión de mi habitación y rodo hacia el otro extremo de mi cama estirándose y acomodándose.

-¿A qué se debe tan gloriosa Forma de despertarme justo el día sábado? – me incline poniendo un almohadón en mi espalda , aún tenía el sueño en mí y no quería olvidarlo , debería estar cabreado por que el tipo se me lanza encima mientras dormía pero estaba tan envuelto en mis pensamientos , casi podía asegurar que había tocado el cielo y bajado al infierno por la abrupta forma de despertarme de mi compañero.

- Oye tierra llamando a Sasori! , No lo sé entre con _Noticias importantes_ y tú estabas ahí sonriendo dormido! ... me asuste y me lance a salvarte del sueño que te mantenía así de rarito... – agarre un almohadón y lo golpee tan fuerte que callo de la cama.

-Como que Rarito... me sacaste de la mejor fantasía que eh tenido en meces, años… idiota! - baje de la cama recogiendo la almohada para pegarle otra vez.

- Porque me pegas Baka! , como se supone que sepa algo así! Yo solo venía a mostrarte algo… pero ahora no te muestro nadaaa! hm – frunció sus labios y movió el teléfono de lado a lado.

-Trae acá, engendro del demonio ¡! – me lance encima de el en una pelea por el teléfono, rodamos por el suelo hasta que logre arrebatárselo de las manos, le pegue un almohadazo, él se puso boca abajo al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza leí el mensaje proveniente de "#Larubiadelbar", fruncí el ceño, no sé porque pero sentí que Deidara ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica.

"_Me encantaría salir contigo y si se necesita arrastrare a Sakura, aunque todos Sabemos que no es necesario ;), quedamos donde tú digas!_

_Espero verte xoxoxo ¡"_

Eso fue suficiente para sacarme la mejor de las sonrisas, era un hecho estaba emocionado, la vería otra vez y eso era seguro trataría de no Asustarla ni algo así o si no provocaría que me golpeara de nuevo, porque wow sí que dolía, su toque podía hacerme sentir bien pero ya me a golpeado dos veces y era para considerar el tema, pero eso no me decepciona.

-Que dices un café o un centro nocturno?- Deidara me miro expectante.

-Roppongi Hills* parece una buena opción no crees? – él se llevó una mano el mentón pensativo.

-Akihabara*! Súper potato*! Porfffffaaaaaaa ¡! – Cruce mis brazos en mi pecho.

- De ninguna forma Baka, No quiero que sepan que somos unos malditos frikis ¡! – Deidara parecía derrotado se desplomo sobre la cama haciendo un puchero.

- Al fin me da igual – dijo asiendo un ademan con la mano, restando importancia al asunto.

- Esta bien próxima semana vamos a Akihabara ¡! , ya veremos donde las llevamos.

El resto de la mañana fue agitada, Deidara se dedicó a limpiar su auto para el deleite las vecinas lo hacía sin camiseta ya que el sol brillaba alto y el gustaba de la atención que ejercía en el resto del vecindario, por mi parte me pase dando cabezazos a la pared, me sentía inquieto y no la forma inquieta de siempre, estaba perturbado tenía el presentimiento de que si hacia un mal paso en esta segunda oportunidad no tendría otra.

Y eso me tenía nervioso, fui yo quien tecleo el breve mensaje con la dirección del Starbucks más cercano y la hora, me sentí inquieto después de enviar el maldito mensaje ¿y qué tal si no les gustaba el café? ¿Y qué pasaba si se arrepentía y no asistía? Me senté en la cama mirando mi closet tenía tanta ropa negra y roja y no sabía que mierda ponerme ¿Y si no le gustaba cómo iba? la última vez que la vi a ella le gusto como iba pero que pasaba ahora, con mis exagerados nervios no lo hacía mejor suspire y grite a el rubio de mi compañero, este entro comiendo nachos con queso ¿cómo es que sobrevivimos solo comiendo chatarra? , esa pregunta es para otra ocasión.

- Que me pongo… y no me digas que soy un Rarito de nuevo porque te juro que te mato – el sonrió y paso dándole una mirada rápida a mi closet.

-Pues que quieres que te diga…. No es que cuestione tu ropa disque gótica pero acompáñame – salimos de su habitación entrando en la de él, su habitación lucia extrañamente limpia, y su cama estaba tendida pulcramente, metió sus manos a su closet sacando múltiples camisas a cuadros anchos y playeras polo de diferentes tonos tome una que tenía el dibujo de un hombre durmiendo frente el televisor en un color blanco y ajustado al cuerpo – tendrás vaqueros decentes que vallan con esa o no? – dijo Deidara sacando sus accesorios de gorros y lentes oscuros.

-Para mí que le copias Mucho a Efron rubio – Dije tomando la Playera un gorro tejido de Maui and sons y un chaleco en tonos celestes de la misma marca.

Tome una Ducha larga y relajante envolviéndome en el sonido que emitía mi respiración y el agua , nuestra cita de cuatro seria a las 5 de la tarde , eran las 4 : 30 y yo estaba listo Deidara por su parte cogió una playera color celeste de lacoste , vaqueros negros rasgados y vans tomo su chaqueta de su cama haciendo una vista completa a mi look , hizo una señal de aprobación con la mano – Ya sabes si sales conmigo debes lucir decente – ignore su negro comentario dándole una mirada fría el rió de forma estrepitosa, me encogí de hombros metiendo mis manos en mis jeans .

Salimos con rumbo definido, la tensión me rondaba como nubes oscuras anunciando la Tormenta, me sentí tan seguro la vez anterior, quizás porque no esperaba nada y fue más de lo que yo pude procesar, mire a mi rubio amigo, seguro de sí mismo conduciendo a 80 kilómetros por hora con sus lentes negros y su seguridad latente en todo su cuerpo, el sonreío dando golpes al volante y yo aquí hecho manojo de nervios jugaba con el auricular, puse una de Mis Canciones favoritas nadando entre sus líneas.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins .. *_

- Hablando de gente depresiva – Deidara agarro un auricular y lo torció en su mano, me miro fijo – Llegamos chico _Emo-depresivo-rockero-_ preparado?.

-Siempre. – Sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento, atestado de transeúntes sedientos de café y donas faltaban escasos 10 minutos para la hora entramos en el recinto sentándonos en una pequeña mesa redonda para cuatro personas, mire a mi alrededor sin encontrar ningún indicio de Sakura ni de su rubia amiga, cogí un puñado de servilletas intentando concentrarme un momento asiendo figuras con el papel.

- A la camarera no le gustara eso – Deidara poso su codo en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza suspiraba y golpeaba con insistencia el dedo índice sobre la mesa.

- Ayuda a concentrarme – me encogí de hombros.

-Sabes soy un tipo _**ANTIENCOGUIMIENTODEHOMBROS**_ por si no lo sabias – el dio una mirada rápida centrándose en la mesa del lado, guiño el ojo a una chica que estaba con su novio, la chica se sonrojo y volvió la mirada hacia la mesa, me levante dándole un golpe con el servilletero, la gente se volvió mirando el espectáculo con curiosidad.

- ¡Compórtate Hombre!, ¡quédate quieto...que pasaba si Ino entraba y te veía mirar para la mesa del lado! – me senté cruzando mis brazos en el pecho a Deidara no le hizo gracia se sentó derecho y bufo.

Las tintineantes campanas sonaron cuando la Puerta se abrió , fue como si mi corazón fuera a saltar de mi pecho , ahí estaba ella radiante era como si fuera la primera vez que la veía desde hace años , su pelo suelto y en ondas llevado con un vestido suelto con motivos florales corto y holgado , tenía un collar largo y dorado colgando de su pecho y una bella sonrisa en su Boca de color brillante y rosa , creo que me sonroje porque El codazo y la señal de " cierra la Boca " en la cara de mi amigo me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad .

Deidara hizo el gesto Galán de _" ei por aquí " levanto_ la mano para que las chicas se acercaran , por otro lado Ino llevaba un bonita blusa blanca con detalles en cuello y mangas sus leggings se apegaban a sus piernas se veía radiante su postura de mujer decidida llenaba el lugar atrapo el brazo de Sakura para avanzar hasta nuestra mesa , espere que Deidara notara que la Rubia si se había preparado para la ocasión , pero su mirada solo estaba centrada en el escote de ella , le di un codazo en su costado el me miro con ira pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios , ellas se acercaron y yo me levante tome la cálida mano de Sakura sin titubear , me acerque a ella y rose mis labios en su mejilla.

- _Gracias por venir –_ ella sonrió y se apartó avergonzada, salude a Ino de forma casual mientras ella le hacía miradas casuales a Deidara este cruzo su brazo por su hombro susurrándole algo en el oído, ella rió y se sonrojo él sonrió triunfal.

- Es bueno verte otra vez... – dijo ella tomando asiento al frente de mí, era cómodo y reconfortante cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban y nos sonrojábamos mutuamente, las mariposas amenazaban con escapar de mi estómago, pero la calidez de ella cerca me llenaba.

-Que dicen chicas Capuchino, expresso, mocachino o lo que quieran! – grito Deidara mostrándose como lo hacía seguro de sí mismo, sinceramente _envidiable_.

-Pues yo Quiero Un frappuccino mocha blanco ¿y tú Saku? – Sakura me miraba fijo y yo a ella, Ino paso una mano por el frente, Sakura se sacudió y la miro.

-Quiero lo mismo - La mire de forma casual y me levante.

- Me acompañas? - Ella miro al resto, Ino me miraba curiosa, Deidara guiño un Ojo.

-Claro. – tome su mano con suavidad y ella se deslizo del asiento, salimos del lugar en silencio, no era aquel silencio incomodo se sentía tan bien solo caminar a su lado.

Caminamos cerca de dos cuadras, cuando divise un pequeño saliente verde donde unos niños corrían sobre el pequeño cuadrado de césped verde, vi el pequeño asiento vacío, tome la mano de Sakura y la incite a sentarnos ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo promete algo... ¿puedes? – ella inclino su cabeza curiosa su pelo resbalo de su cuello, se veía tan linda que me sonroje.

-No me golpees por favor – agache mi cabeza tratando de no mirarla directamente, ella rió. Su risa suave y divertida.

-No lo are, creo que hoy no lo mereces – la mire fijo y ella sonrió de forma cálida y agradable era imposible contener las ganas de acercarme y besarla, era claro que esto iba por ese rumbo solo quería que ella mantuviera la promesa de no golpearme.

-Sakura no quiero hacer parece esto raro, pero la verdad es que te extrañe y creo que no puedo seguir así, aún tengo la calidez de tu abraso en mi… - Sakura estaba pálida y desviaba la mirada "_mierda ya la cague"… pensé ._

_-S_é que me Dijiste que te buscara cuando estuviera lista… - ella suspiro y miro hacia un punto indefinido – y realmente creo que lo estoy – giro y me miró fijamente – creo que Yo te extrañe más de lo que creo – ella desvió la mirada con su sonrojo en su cara.

Tome sus manos entrelazándolas con las mías , su cara estaba de un tono ruboroso y creo que yo estaba igual , suspire y tome su mentón me acerque lentamente al punto que nuestros alientos se mezclaron sus labios carnosos dispuestos para mí y los míos ya no resistían más, estamos frente a frente y yo la quiero , pose mis labios sobre los de ella en el más tierno beso , la agonía de la espera termino y llego el alivio mi vida y todo mi ser subió y se estremeció en el vaivén de aquel pequeño rose tome su cuello atrayéndola rosando sus labios con los míos , ella abrió lentamente su boca , la bese tan desesperadamente que casi resulto doloroso abrasándola con ambos brazos temiendo que si habría mis ojos ella escapara , ella subió sus manos por mi espalda agarrándose con pasión de mi cuello éramos uno en el cálido contacto de nuestros desesperados labios , donde mi lengua bailaba con la de ella de forma exquisita mezclada con su labial de frutilla sentía la falta de aire por un momento me distancie centímetros tratando de dar un suspiro ahogado ella sonrió respirando suavemente mientras teníamos nuestras frentes juntas y nuestro abraso persistente – _A la mierda el auto control_ .. – susurre ella rio y me beso tan deseosa como yo acariciando mi cabello, mordiendo mis labios un gemido involuntario broto de mi ella sonrió y devore su boca como si mi vida dependiera de aquel perfecto beso.

-Consíganse un Hotel – "Maldición_ no puede ser_… _Lo mato_ ", Sakura se apartó de golpe sonrojada, aflojando sus brazos de mi cuello mire ahí al frente de nosotros Ino y Deidara, Ino sonrojada con la expresión en su cara de confusión y alegría Deidara por su parte contenía la risa hasta que estallo y abraso a Ino cruzando su brazo por los hombros de la Chica.

- Por eso me Agradas eres tan Oportuno ... – trate de sonreír , Deidara me miro y su sonrisa se congelo con mi fría mirada , tome la mano de Sakura , ella se aferró con fuerza a la mía , le di una sonrisa cálida , abrí mis brazos esperando un abraso , ella miro al par de rubios y luego literalmente se lanzó en mis brazos , la abrase con fuerza sin importarme que me estuvieran viendo bese su frente y ella hundió su cabeza en la línea de mi cuello respirando de forma suave , no podía creerlo me sentía tan bien su corazón retumbaba contra el mío encontrándose ambos en nuestro pecho, su sonrisa me devolvió la vida la Esperanza y el sentimiento olvidado del amor .

-Te quedaras conmigo Sakura? – ella levanto la vista y me beso de esa forma dulce y reconfortante como poner tu voluntad en los labios de aquella persona, jamás imagine que la respuesta estaría en un gesto como este pero yo supe la Respuesta... _si ella se quedaría conmigo_.

Mire de reojo a los Rubios ambos perdidos en la conversación respecto a nosotros sonreí esto se sentía Tan bien que la ilusión de lo perfecto no era comparable con lo que estábamos viviendo los Dos .

"_El chico de cabello blanco se estacionaba para comprar un café expreso , la fila no era larga solo arrojo el dinero esperando por su café , subió a su auto poniendo el líquido caliente en el posa vaso , miro como niños jugaban en aquel pequeño terreno verde dio un pequeño sorbo a su café casi escupiéndolo en la primera probada ahí reconoció en aquel banquillo aquella singular cabellera rosada pero no era precisamente Sasuke el que estaba con ella , un tipo de cabello rojo la estaba abrasando y devorándola a besos , paro a una distancia moderada y los observo estupefacto al ver a la Rubia de las curvas es "la del chico callado" no hay duda.. pensó ella abrasada de un chico alto y bien parecido el abrasándola por la cintura el chico de cabello blanco rió de forma maliciosa apresurándose a encender el motor " a Sasuke no le gustara encontrarse su Mujer en Brazos de otro " ._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Próximamente "PROBLEMAS SERIOS, SERIOS PROBLEMAS ":'c**_

_*****_ _**Roppongi Hills : **__Lugar con vida nocturna restaurantes y complejos de viviendas , chic :D_

_*_ _**Akihabara -Súper potato**__ : Lugar donde se reúnen Otakus gente geek venta de consolas todo muy friki donde es raro no ver una persona NO vestida de Cosplay :D_

_*****__**Do you know what's worth fighting for,**_

_**When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away**_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating?**_

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

_**And you look for a place to hide?**_

_**Did someone break your heart inside?**_

_**You're in ruins .. : 21 GUNS GREEN DAY 8'**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón (8)

_Rio roma_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**e siento bien quizás mejor que nunca creo haber leído alguna vez uno de esos típicos artículos que hablan sobre los pasos del amor o como comienzan las relaciones, claro si lo pones de esa manera digamos que estamos en la parte de "_idolatrar o idealizar"._

Yo la quiero y la quiero para mí solo eso es lo que proceso en mi cabeza no sé si es amor pero esto me quema como una flama en la pansa y sé que si estoy con ella puedo hacer todo quizás me estoy pintando mi pequeño espacio rosa en la cabeza pero esto me hace bien siento que si antes miraba con asco la pequeña existencia de otros ahora me tomo el tiempo de mirar hablar y conocer a las personas especialmente a la gente que la rodea a ella diría que conocerla a ella a abierto una pequeña parte de mi sub consiente que yo no sabía que estaba ahí .

Siento que el mundo vale la pena si ella está conmigo pero cuando la veo a los ojos con esa pasión en ellos y esas miradas que me da entre besos siento ganas de meterle todo mi amor por dentro _ok ya lo dije_ me muero por estar con ella en todas las formas posibles .

Ayer cuando regresamos al café durante nuestra pequeña cita que resulto ser en gran parte en el pequeño parque de echo ni siquiera tomamos mucho en cuenta el café de hecho es uno de los mejores cafés pero yo solo me dedique a conocerla a mirarla con detalle porque es hermosa en todas las formas me encanta como cuando ella sonríe cuando frunce el ceño cuando comía una gran donna y me dijo que me golpearía si no sacaba mi vista de ella en ese momento Ino menciono que a Sakura lo que le gustaba eran las miradas frías , Sakura le pego un codazo que callo todo reproche por parte de la rubia .

-¿Acaso yo tengo una Mirada tan fea? – dije Ino se sonrojo y Sakura siguió ocupada de sorbetear su café, cada vez que la miraba era como si esos pequeños gestos me ayudaran a conocerla y eso me encantaba.

-Tienes unos lindos Ojos – dijo finalmente la rubia desviando la mirada.

- Claro lindos pero lindos de la forma que te fulminan si los miras directamente en cualquiera de los casos un azul profundo como los míos es mejor ¿no creen? – Mire con disgusto como mi amigo sacaba a relucir su faceta de James bond a Prueba de hecho una mirada explica mucho lo jale tirando de el con mi brazo sobre sus Hombros y les di una sonrisa a las chicas.

-De hecho este amigo mío ino es un buen tipo después de todo cuídalo – hubo un leve silencio Ino se ruborizo completamente y Deidara también un punto para mí.

Pasamos de momentos anecdóticos a nuestros intereses comunes , mire como Sakura se iluminaba cuando describió el que era el mayor de sus anhelos y sueños el de convertirse en doctora , pensé en ese momento que una sexy "Enfermeradoc" no estaría mal , al tiempo que me pinte de rosa mis mejillas tuve que alejar esos pensamientos antes de que los demás se percataran de mí, La rubia Ino quería ser Modelo debí imaginarlo ella es como " estupenda" y plástica no es que no me agrade solo que no es mi tipo .

Dejamos a las chicas en la casa de Sakura y fue como decirlo _Especial_ yo baje del auto primero y abrí su puerta trasera tome la mano de Ino para que saliera primero ella menciono algo respecto a cómo ya no quedaban caballeros en el mundo y que yo era uno de los pocos que quedaban y miles de palabras más que no alcance a captar tampoco me percate si Deidara se tomó el tiempo de escucharla con la música tan fuerte tome la pequeña mano de Sakura al tiempo que ella se aferró de la mía con fuerza entrelazando nuestros dedos, la acompañe hasta la entrada de su casa , su casa era medianamente grande con toques muy antiguos que permanecían casi intactos a lo largo del tiempo .

- entonces... nos veremos de nuevo – su voz titubeo y vi aquel brillo especial que tiene en sus Ojos tome su cintura y la bese tan suave rosando su espalda con mis dedos asiendo pequeñas caricias en su cintura un sonrojo cubrió su cara y yo le sonreí subí mis manos y toque su mejilla en una suave caricia su piel tan tersa y suave susurre entre su cabello acercándome a su oído.

- Te llenare de llamadas y mensajes para que no te olvides de mí... – ella rió y sonrió abiertamente.

-Eres esa clase de chico que está en aquel límite entre lo tierno y lo misterioso – su boca se tensó y se ruborizo completamente creo que fue debido a que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi único impulso fue abrasarla por mucho tiempo. sus palabras provocaban tanto para mí era como si esta persona que tenía en mis brazos me hiciera sentir tan querido era extraño y abrumador pero mi corazón latía tanto contra el de ella , tome su rostro y le di un beso aún más largo en la distancia la sonora bocina de mi compañero retumbaba en mis oídos pero la ignore solo quería estar en ese momento con ella entre sus brazos porque la calidez que ella emanaba era tan buena para mi , abrase su cintura deseoso por morder sus labios deslice mis manos por su femenina cintura y recorrí su espalda hasta alcanzar su cabello enrede mis dedos y la bese intensamente ella jadeo de forma cansada y yo me aparte de golpe no estaba pensando solo me estaba dejando llevar y eso parecía que estaba siendo un problema .

Con mi rostro completamente ruborizado desvié la mirada de sus ojos y le di el ultimo pequeño beso en la mejilla corrí dentro del auto Deidara encendió el motor y en cuestión de segundos perdí toda la vista de ella.

- Eso debe doler ¿o No?.

- ¿a que te refieres? - dije confundido.

-A tu entrepierna a que otra cosa más seria – fruncí el ceño "comodemoniosmediseeso" me eche un vistazo para saber si de alguna forma se notaba.

-¡Cállate maldito pervertido! ¡No me duele…! – lo cierto es que le pegue un gran golpe que me adormeció la mano me sentí como idiota y Deidara dijo que me quedaba el sobrenombre de "Vaquero " y que me molestaría por Facebook con el nuevo sobrenombre por ahí dicen que duele cuando te dejan con ganas pero yo me trate de mentalizarme y olvidarme de eso ya de por si me sentía bastante mal , no quería que Sakura pensara que yo solo quiero acostarme con ella pero me resulta molesto ( no por la entrepierna ) si no por el hecho de que ella pueda pensar que yo solo quiero utilizarla como el mocoso del Uchiha .

-El sol me alumbro directamente como un buen despertador eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana y el día se mostraba prometedor me levante perezosamente metiéndome en la ducha fue una larga ducha, cerca de media hora después me Salí y me metí en la primera playera negra que encontré y unos Tejanos con mis converse de Guns N' Roses.

Peine mi rebelde cabello (rara vez me peino solo dejo que se mueva libre) Deidara dice que las chicas en la universidad siempre hablan de que mi cabello es perfecto y sexy y que cada vez que lo sacudo es encantador (¿las chicas cuando las ignoras te siguen más?) sin importar eso me gusta lo que llevo y creo que nunca me pare a pensar en si lucia bien o mal solo me importa la opinión de una persona.

Encontré en la sala sobre el sofá al rubio metiendo cosas en su bolso deportivo entre tanto metió su camiseta de pintorescultor y sus materiales libros y bocetos por su expresión supe que estaba apurado me acerque sacándole un audífono de un tironcito.

- ¿Dónde vas? – el siguió metiendo cosas a su ya muy lleno bolso.

- Al museo tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo ¡**urgente**! nos vemos a la tarde traeré la comida _Katsudon! _– dicho esto desapareció por la puerta arrastrando su bolso me quede ahí sentado respirando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un departamento para mí solo no es que no me guste la compañía de el rubio pero me gusta estar solo me ayuda a pensar fui a mi habitación y mire mi calendario electrónico **¡mierda! **se me había olvidado por completo que tenía clases en la tarde una prueba atrasada suspire cansado y me dispuse a tomar lo que fuera para comer del refrigerador , estaba vacío así que cogí dinero y mi bolso compre una lata de jugo y una sándwich en la máquina expendedora del frente.

Cogí el asiento junto a la ventana mirando la gente pasear , en un día domingo tan cálido deseaba estar jugando con la Xbox en vez de estar encerrado ahí para mi condenada suerte en la mesa continua Uchiha mayor se sentó con su cabello amarrado en una coleta y sus jeans de diseñador con una camisa a cuadros se sentó con expresión sombría y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho actitud típica del desvié la mirada su contacto visual no me agradaba es como ver dentro de oscuridad perdición y miedo , este tipo tiene un mal karma tome mi teléfono y comencé a buscar si Sakura estaba conectada en Facebook era cerca de las doce del día y de verdad esperaba que estuviera conectada , mi chica no estaba online y eso hizo que mi puto animo se fuera al demonio baje mi cabeza no me importaba que el profesor de literatura entrara y me pegara en la cabeza con aquella varita que tiene me arroje sobre la mesa y cerré mis ojos.

- Sasori, ¿cómo te trata la vida? – hablo por fin Itachi "_pero que mierda" pensé "este tipo es raro "¿_que como me trata la vida? bien y mal -bien porque tengo a la chica que me gusta – Mal porque te tengo sentado a mi lado y no me agradas "hubiera sido bastante fácil decir eso.

- Me siento genial y no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia – dije el sonrió aquella sonrisa que a una mujer le encantaría, pero esta era de rencor contenido "no lo mires a los ojos" pensé centre la vista en mi celular aun sin señales de Sakura.

-Sasori sabes tú no eres un mal tipo y sinceramente no espero que nos llevemos bien pero realmente quiero que pienses en lo que te dije – su expresión era pasiva como anticipando lo que yo diría.

- No estoy interesado en hablar contigo sobre el mocoso de tu hermano – respondí escuetamente trate de contener la cólera que explotaba en mi interior ¿acaso este tipo no sabe que un no es no? no me alejare de Sakura por petición de él y punto.

-No sabes de que es capaz Sasuke… - Itachi titubeo - él está como loco porque a perdido la atención de Sakura ... Sasori tu eres un tipo razonable por favor no interfieras de verdad ... yo no quiero ver a mi hermano en algo malo por culpa tuya – no supe que más hacer acaso dijo " por mi Culpa" su hermano es un tipo desquiciado y la jodida culpa la tengo Yo ... el salón comenzó a llenarse y yo contenía mi impulso de jalarlo y tirarlo por la ventana , sobreviviría obviamente al caer de un segundo piso.

Mis nudillos estuvieron blancos casi reventando de la cólera por dentro tome mi bolso y antes de levantarme golpee con toda la fuerza la mesa del pelinegro.

-Jodete Uchiha me importa una mierda lo que quiera hacer tu hermano por despecho ... al final ya perdió contra mí – me senté en una mesa al fondo y me quede ahí sin respirar tratando de aligerar mi pulso un tipo lleno de barros en la cara me pregunto si se podía sentar en la mesa del lado " vete a la mierda " fue mi respuesta fulmine a Itachi con la mirada el solo se limitó a sentarse en la silla de forma rígida el maestro entro repartiendo los exámenes termine en menos de 10 minutos y me retire dando le un furioso puntapié a el compresor de basura más cercano .

Aquella tarde vague por las calles pensando tratando de mantenerme en calma no soy del tipo de persona que pierde el control así como así pero me jode que este tipo venga con su cuento realmente no puede dejar las cosas como están ¿acaso el puto mundo no quiere que yo sea feliz? por un momento me sentí miserable luego camine y compre un helado con mucho chocolate y se me paso.

Entre a el departamento cerca de las 5 de la tarde estuve mucho tiempo recostado en una banca en la plaza que no supe en que momento el tiempo voló entre en la ducha y chequee una vez más si habían señales de Sakura y habían un pequeño mensaje en Mi muro de Facebook que me alegro la existencia decía más o menos así:

"_Una tarde hermosa y la compañía de las mejores te cuidas un beso y espero tu llamada: D "_

La llame después de releer su pequeño mensaje muchas veces me sentí idiota pero no me molesto estaba solo así que la llame su teléfono, sonó una vez luego dos veces sin respuesta me puse un tanto triste la última era la vencida así que le marque una tercera ves y su tierna voz resonó al otro lado en la distancia tuve titubeos en ocasiones pero ella siempre tenía una pregunta o algo que decir puse el altavoz para que su voz llenara la habitación quería pedirle que si podía venir pero sonaba muy psicópata invitándola y yo estaba solo ¿y si se asustaba ? al final me dijo que quedáramos y yo le dije que me encantaría bailar con ella otra vez y ella dijo que eso sería genial y yo le dije que me Gustaba y entonces ella aguardo en silencio y yo pensé "la regué?" y ella dijo -_tu también me gustas chico malo-_ y yo me quede en silencio y me puse rojo y atrape un almohadón y hundí mi cabeza en él y ella dijo "_ei Sasori estas ahí?_ respondí un ahogado si y ella rió y yo le dije que esto me gustaba, que ella me hacía sentir bien entonces ella me mando miles de besos y yo me sentí abrumado y le dije que me los diera cuando me viera y ella dijo ok y yo ok _bien dijo ella bien dije yo, _entonces corto y yo me quede solo sentado en el sofá mirando aquel celular y suspire y hundí mi cabeza en el almohadón -_mierda estoy enamorada era un hecho -._

No sé en qué momento el sueño me llego desperté abrasado al almohadón y el departamento estuvo totalmente sumido en la oscuridad encendí la luz me sorprendí al ver que eran las 8:30 y no estaba Deidara husmee en su habitación pero él no estaba ahí la luz parpadeante de mi teléfono brillaba el piso lo tome en mis manos esperando un mensaje de Sakura pero no, este era de Deidara . lo que me llamo la atención fue el tono y la rareza del mensaje.

_Zona industrial 345# local 8 no Faltes._

Me quede ahí sentado sin comprender que mierda hacia el rubio a estas horas en una zona completamente diferente y ajena a nuestra rutina diaria tome mi abrigo y dinero.

Le pague al taxi para que me dejara cerca el tipo menciono que era peligroso por estos sectores , baje con cautela mirando a mi alrededor restaurantes pequeños y malolientes llenaban la estrechísima cuadra camine bordeando las esquinas encontré el local 8 un edificio mediano de estructura tosca con un letrero que decía vidrios y fierros fruncí el ceño mirando en todas las direcciones era el típico barrio donde las personas viven única y exclusivamente en sus vidas jamás te miran a los ojos y solo siguen el camino aunque les hables un mal presentimiento me recorrió como un escalofrió en la espalda en un callejón estrecho y maloliente encontré lo que menos me esperaba el auto el adorado Mazda de Deidara destruido .

Mi primera impresión fue que debía ser un error mire detenidamente el auto que a todas luces era el de Deidara abrí la puerta y estaban por todos lados esparcidos y rotos los cd favoritos de él los vidrios del coche habían sido completamente rotos y abolladuras habían por todos los rincones un mal presentimiento me enloqueció.

Divise la luz proveniente del interior del local 8 sin pensarlo golpee la puerta y entre.

Me paralice en el momento mismo palidecí al ver a mi amigo amarrado a una columna de fierro forcejeando con la mirada ida sangrando de su labio inferior cansado y con la cabeza gacha sus manos atadas en su espalda , un tipo de mirada fría y distante estaba al frente del tenía una musculatura grande y gruesa su cabello de un color naranjo intenso cruzo sus brazos en el pecho y dirigió su vista a mí me quede ahí sin comprender que mierda pasaba trate de decir algo pero mi voz no salía ahogue un suspiro justo detrás de una gran columna de fierros sobrepuestos uno encima de otro surgió aquella voz , como olvidarle apreté mis puños y espere a ver su maldito rostro,ahí estaba el .

Sasuke camino hacia mí con la mirada desquiciada y esa sonrisa de mierda, detrás de el un tipo de cabello blanco rió y tomo una soga mirándome con una risa aún más loca que casi resultaba aterradora me mantuve firme mirando al mocoso acercarse a mí.

-A sí que nos encontramos de nuevo – Sasuke clavo sus ojos en mí y yo no le di el placer de verme atemorizado en aquel momento aquel tipo grande puso su vista en mí y se abalanzo solo sentí mi cabeza golpear el frió suelo me moví tratando de darle alguna patada a Sasuke al tipo de cabello blanco o al maldito mastodonte que tenía encima pero nada vasto me ataron de pies y manos - " fuerte jugo no quiero que este cabron se escape " - Sasuke lanzó una patada a mi cara pero la esquive " vete a la mierda hijo de puta " lo único que pude gesticular el tipo de cabello blanco ato mis manos casi cortando toda circulación mire a Deidara que parecía absorto de la situación , solo liberaba uno u otro quejido ocasional , era un hecho estaba cabreado y asustado por mi compañero.

Me ataron de forma brutal a una columna similar a la de Deidara - Deidara mírame… hermano despierta – el levanto su mirada abriendo con lentitud los ojos como si le costara o doliera el solo parpadear – Sasori… - gesticulo mi nombre mientras el tipo de cabello blanco apretaba mas sus manos vi la expresión de dolor en la cara del rubio , pelo blanco por otro lado disfrutaba de aquellas expresiones – déjalo cabron , el asunto es conmigo –dije- Sasuke se acercó, su rostro en la tenue luz de la habitación resultaba pálido y más drogado que la última vez que me topé con él .

- Acaso quieres algo como venganza, que maduro de tu parte... – un dije de ira paso por sus ojos como si el rencor y el odio hacia mi fuera tan grande que se le escapaba en la mirada .

-Solo quiero quedar a mano contigo – con una sonrisa en su rostro deslizo la mano en el borde de su pantalón , saco un cuchillo de unos 30 centímetros con un grueso mango relucía a la luz de la habitación , acaricio el cuchillo limpiando aquella punta tan afilada trate de mantener la calma examinando el lugar tratando de formular alguna idea quizás ganar algo de tiempo tenía mi teléfono en mi pantalón quizás si me movía podría alcanzarlo y marcar un SOS pero mis nervios aumentaban con cada quejido de Deidara a mi lado pude cerrar mis ojos y pensar algo pero no tenía nada era como si estuviera atrapado , atrapado por el mocoso del Uchiha.

-¿Quieres matarme por quitarte a tu novia? que maduro pendejo* TE MOLESTA QUE ESTE CON UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD – su Ira fue palpable en su rostro güiro aquella arma en su mano y me golpeo en la cabeza con el grueso mango mi vista se nublo por un momento y sentí aquella sensación adormecedora y caliente de la sangre brotando de mi cabeza.

-Sakura es la menor de tus preocupaciones- dijo - con chasquear mis dedos la tengo de nuevo rogando por mis brazos... esto va más haya, me golpeaste y tuve que estar todo ese tiempo encerrado por ti, por tu puta culpa… definitivamente me las pagaras – embozo aquella sonrisa limpiando el mango del cuchillo.

-Si el puto asunto es arreglarlo a golpes desátame y veras que te saco la mierda de nuevo – el chico de pelo blanco espero ordenes el mastodonte sentado en el fondo cerro los ojos ausente del show, mire a Deidara que reaccionaba lento a la luz "_aguanta un poco más"_ pensé, Sasuke arrastro una silla de metal y se sentó en frente de mí.

-No es tan simple, realmente quiero que sufras – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción que esto le provocaba.

-Me tienes miedo – trate de moverme en busca de mi celular en el bolsillo pero me fue imposible alcanzarlo – además que mierda quieres con el – señale a Deidara – si quieres hacer algo hazlo contra mí...

-Eso es parte de Otra Cosa que prepare – el sonrió sacando un celular de su bolsillo marco algo y luego lo guardo - tienes que ser paciente el primer espectáculo comenzara.

Un sonido chirriante se sintió, una puerta abriéndose me sobresalte un tipo de cabello negro con una casaca de tono azul arrastraba una llave de tuercas enorme y pesada en su mano.

Alzo la vista y lo reconocí de inmediato "_ el que estaba con Ino en aquel lugar_ "mire a Sasuke quien sonreía satisfecho el chico me miró fijamente y luego torció su cuello dedicándole una mirada de resentimiento a Deidara.

-Sai que bueno que viniste – Sasuke abraso al chico que no quitaba la mirada de Deidara.

- esto no es lo que me dijiste – el chico poso su vista en mí y frunció el ceño.

-Esto es mejor o acaso no lo crees - Sasuke se acercó a él rubio y agarro su cabello haciendo que este levantara la cabeza Sai lucia confundido, note que sus manos sudaban algo realmente se salía de las expectativas que tenía, _el plan de Sasuke y él había cambiado_.

-¡Déjalo! - grite – Sasuke ignoro mi comentario y miro a Sai – vamos tienes que hacerlo este cabron te quito a tu chica – dijo .

- Pero se suponía que yo le daría su merecido no lo golpeare en el estado en el que esta, tan solo míralo ni ¡siquiera puede mantenerse en pie! – Sai aflojo el agarre de la llave que colgaba en su mano.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y agarro violentamente a Sai por el cuello – ¡pégale mátalo, este cabron te humillo acaso no tienes respeto por ti! – Sai solo negaba con la cabeza soltó la llave y saco de un tirón las manos de Sasuke de su ropa.

-Déjame solo – dijo Sai en tono sombrío.

Sasuke susurro algo en el oído de Sai "no me decepciones " y beso la cabeza del chico este se apartó asqueado uchiha se retiró ordenando a el de pelo blanco que vigilara jalo al grandote con él , logre divisar a la distancia cuando el enorme tipo metió unos cuantos papeles en el bolsillo de Sasuke .

-Suigetsu vete – orden Sai recogiendo aquella llave de tuercas gigante y clavando la mirada en Deidara.

-Debo quedarme y asegurarme que lo hagas hombre – el tipo se instaló en aquella silla de Sasuke y sonrió burlón oficialmente el segundo tipo que más odio.

- Por favor no lo hagas – susurre – Sai no lo hagas – Sai clavó aquella primera mirada vacía y fría en mí.

- cállate mi asunto no es contigo – espeto, aflojo el agarre de la llave en su mano y se dispuso a arremeter contra mi amigo

-Dale Sai, así defiendes a la putita de tu novia – Suigetsu rio socarronamente pero Sai se detuvo.

-¿Acaso dijiste putita? – la expresión risueña de Suigetsu cambio y tomo el tono de preocupación se aferró a los mangos de la silla casi rompiéndolos.

-vamos hermano no lo digo en serio tu mujer no es una puta solo es un poco loca todos lo sabemos – Sai volteo y se dirigió en seco hasta donde el tipo de cabello blanco estaba alzo la llave y Lo golpeo en la cabeza un grito seco inundo el lugar Suigetsu cayó al suelo inconsciente y yo traje en seco mire a Deidara que estaba atónito me miro y ambos entendimos el mensaje _seguimos nosotros._

Sai se paró al frente de mí y arrojo la llave golpeándola con su pie de forma que aterrizo unos metros debajo de un montón de columnas volcadas.

-no lo hagas – dije.

-no lo are – el suspiro y dirigió la mirada a Deidara – pero el si me debe una.

- jamás el toque – susurro Deidara su mirada fija en Sai.

-no te creo – Sai empuño su mano y la planto en seco en la mejilla de Deidara era inevitable esto era de ambos no podía intervenir además aunque hubiera querido ni siquiera me podía mover.

Sai sin decir nada salió por la puerta grande por la que yo había entrado dio un sonoro golpe y quedamos los dos con Deidara mirando aquel tipo de cabello blanqueado en el suelo sangrando.

-de verdad lo siento Sasori… es mi culpa – Deidara suspiro y agacho su cabeza de forma de no mirarme directamente, lucia tan mal su pelo revuelto jamás lo había visto tan deteriorado su labio estaba partido y sé que se querrá morir cuando mencionara su auto.

- No es tu culpa, es de ambos mía principalmente por no ser capaz de predecir que este maldito estaba tan loco – Deidara rió.

-¿De que te ríes? – dije malhumorado.

- somos unos cabrones por robar mujeres a _**los mafiosos**_ – no pude evitar sonreír, sonaba tan desquiciado que hasta era gracioso no pude formular respuesta alguna la puerta se abrió y entro el Uchiha con una sonrisa rara y los ojos desorbitados lucía una camiseta sin mangas lo que era raro porque hacía mucho frio afuera, definitivamente el tipo estaba drogado.

-¡Que mierda paso aquí! – dijo al encontrar a Suigetsu inconsciente en el piso – ¡mierda, mierda, mierda que coños hace este idiota en el suelo y porque mierda la rubia no esa apaleada!- agarro su cabello de forma violenta y grito desquiciado al cielo mientras pateaba el cuerpo del chico en el suelo – Jugooooooooooo saca a este idiota de aquí no quiero verlo! – el tipo grande tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de chico y tomo el pulso en el cuello del muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par y salió corriendo por la puerta grande.

Sasuke estaba realmente malhumorado volvió a sacar aquel enorme cuchillo y a moverlo demasiado compartí una mirada desesperada con Deidara, estábamos perdidos.

Piensa, piensa, piensa maldición como mierda salemos de aquí Sasuke tomo la silla y la arrastro hacia mi tomo el cuchillo y puso aquella afilada punta en mi pecho.

-Cobarde no tendrás el valor de hacerlo – no fue muy inteligente pero mi orgullo es fuerte , Sasuke deslizo su cuchillo hasta ponerlo en mi cuello , mi sudor helado en mi espalda no me ayudaba , estaba a punto de decir mis malditas últimas palabras , incluso en aquella fracción de segundo las pensé : _" Sakura quisiera más tiempo para disfrutar de incluso el último beso y el ultimo abraso , Deidara eres como un hermano pequeño y te aprecio , abuela perdón por no llamarte ni visitarte "_

Un punto en mi cuello comenzó a quemar "maldito hijo de la gran puta "grito Deidara Sasuke rio y saco el cuchillo de mi cuello ahogue un gemido su risa se traspasó a Deidara.

-este pendejo significa mucho para ti no – señalo a Deidara – are algo tú me quitas algo y yo te quito algo – su risa retumbo por el lugar empuño el cuchillo y lo metió con ira en el abdomen de mi amigo.

Todo fue tan rápido solo lo vi ahí, en un segundo mi amigo gritando con aquel cuchillo saliendo de su abdomen fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi _"No sabes de que es capaz Sasuke él está como loco porque a perdido la atención de Sakura ... Sasori tu eres un tipo razonable por favor no interfieras de verdad ... yo no quiero ver a mi hermano en algo malo por culpa tuya " _las palabras de_ Itachi estaban en mi cabeza_ no sé qué debí hacer si haberlo escuchado quizás podría … es tarde y ya no hay tiempo solo sé que mis ojos amenazaron con llorar y este era el peor momento para parecer débil .

El ruido ensordecedor de un auto en la entrada me obligo a abrir mis ojos .Sasuke desvió la vista a la entrada con enfado note que en un pequeño punto en mi cuello quemaba el corte sangraba mi cuello había sido cortado.

- ¡Sasuke maldito tonto , no esperaba que anduvieras rondando por estos lugares ! _Dattebayo_ – aquel tipo rubio entro a paso relajado con las manos en sus jeans y expresión somnolienta, lo mire directamente y el palideció en ese momento – mierda que es esto Sasuke ..– camino hacia mí pero Sasuke lo detuvo poniéndole un puño en el pecho, el chico lucia confundido.

-No te metas Naruto son mis asuntos – Naruto lo hizo a un lado y nos miró a ambos saco una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a sacar las amarras de mis manos.

- a mí no … a el – susurre a Naruto- Deidara yacía pálido y sudoroso tan frágil no soportaba estar ahí y verlo así y no poder hacer nada , Naruto se dirigió hacia él y se apresuró cortando las amarras de las manos del rubio , faltaba poco para sacar la segunda amarra que Sasuke arremetió con un puño contra Naruto este se incorporó rápidamente y le increpo que acaso estaba loco que si pretendía ser un asesino Sasuke rio y le dio otro puñetazo en el estómago, Naruto lucia claramente enfadado tomo a Sasuke torciendo su hombro y arrojándolo al suelo en una llave puso sus piernas en el cuerpo de Sasuke este gritaba en protesta entonces ocurrió aquello tan inesperado Naruto cogió un trozo de madera que estaba en el suelo y golpeo a Sasuke tan fuerte que el grueso trozo de madera se rompió Naruto jadeo y corrió hacia Deidara saco sus amarras y lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo .

Después de desatarme todo en mi fue un caos solo sé que Naruto me ayudo a coger a mi amigo por los brazos y arrastrarlo a su jeep Naruto dijo que en 15 minutos estaríamos en el hospital mas cercano, presione la herida de Deidara que sangraba mucho Naruto miraba inquieto el retrovisor.

-lo lamento Sasori – dijo Naruto.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – tenía la cabeza de Deidara en mi regazo trataba de mantener la concentración en la herida pero me causo curiosidad de como Naruto savia mi nombre, él sonrió.

- soy el mejor amigo de Sakura, bueno no el mejor diría que el segundo aun así ella tiene plena confianza en mí – tenía una sonrisa cálida aquel tipo era lo contrario a Sasuke y aun así no comprendía como dos personas tan diferentes podían entenderse.

-eso explica mucho de verdad gracias por ayudarnos – trate de forjar una sonrisa en aquella circunstancia – por cierto tu amigo es un loco.

-él no es mi amigo... mi amigo murió, aquel es un impostor – su expresión se endureció con sus ojos vidriosos suspire adolorido ,aquella declaración si que fue inesperada.

- lo dices por las drogas – agregue.

-Quizás... todo es parte de lo mismo – dijo en tono sombrío.

- entiendo. – el silencio reino en el automóvil solo por los ocasionales quejidos de Deidara.

Llegamos a la zona urgencias de un hospital público me baje casi cuando Naruto termino de estacionarse en zona de ambulancia una sensación de ardor me rondaba el cuello y por un momento me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de que grado eran mis heridas solo estuve preocupado por mi amigo pero el dolor se hacía un tanto insoportable deje de lado aquello y me metí en la sala de emergencia atestada de gente enferma bebes y pacientes con tonos amarillentos suspire hasta obtener la atención de un paramédico el me siguió hasta donde estaba Deidara me desplome en el suelo cuando aquellas personas metían tubos en la boca del chico y rajaban su camiseta, me levante y aferre su mano con fuerza, el paramédico me sujeto diciendo que devia quedarme afuera .

Deidara desapareció entre sujetos de camisas blancas lo seguí con la vista hasta que se perdió en pabellón .

Naruto se mantuvo a mi lado trajo un café y me lo ofreció.

-lo siento debo irme necesito arreglar el tema de Sasuke – asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias Naruto - gesticule en un susurro.

- solo prométeme algo – alce mi cabeza mirándolo de frente, me encontré con aquellos profundos ojos azules más grandes que los de Deidara pero con aquella misma picardía.

-dime – dije.

- Cuida a Sakura es como una hermana para mí y realmente quiero que ella sea feliz y si tú eres esa persona que ella quiere me gustaría que cuidaras de ella y no la lastimaras ... solo eso quería decir ..- sonreí involuntariamente.

- Lo prometo – le ofrecí mi mano y el la golpeo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno es bueno conocerte al fin eres todo lo que Sakura dijo – abrí mis ojos y alce mis cejas el sonrió y salió por la puerta de emergencias.

Un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años se sentó a mi lado y me dijo con voz pequeña "tu cuello tiene una nana muy grande "señalo mi cuello lo último que supe es que mi vista se nublo aún más trate de aligerar mi respiración toque mi cuello y me dolía mucho, me desplome en aquel suelo frio ..no recuerdo nada mas ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Este fue un capitulo relativamente largo espero que lo lean porque tuve que escribirlo dos veces :c

mi hermano lo borro y tuve que crearlo otra vez D:

Saludos próximamente " Qien necesita apapachos de su linda pelirrosa ! "


End file.
